


The End

by Mary_Spn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Bromance, Drama, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Spn/pseuds/Mary_Spn
Summary: O que seria da vida de Jared e Jensen, se eles nunca tivessem feito as pazes após uma briga que ocorreu durante as filmagens da primeira temporada de SPN?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic se passa durante as gravações da 8ª temporada de Supernatural. É universo alternativo, mas eu utilizei algumas situações que realmente aconteceram na vida dos Js, distorcendo datas e fatos, conforme eu precisava. Tudo pelo bem do drama. kkk  
> Nesta realidade alternativa, eles não são casados e nem tem filhos. As mudanças em suas personalidades são propositais, já que eu acredito que se Jared e Jensen são esses homens incríveis e seguros de si hoje em dia, é porque eles tiveram um ao outro, durante todos esses anos. O que não é o caso nesta fanfic.  
> Quem acompanha os relatos das convenções de SPN, com certeza já ouviu mais de uma vez Jared e Jensen falarem sobre uma briga que tiveram na primeira temporada. Diz a lenda que eles tiveram uma discussão (nunca foi mencionado o motivo, por isso eu inventei um), e Jared foi para o seu trailer, chateado. Jensen foi atrás dele e Jared estava chorando, eles pediram desculpas, se abraçaram, prometeram que nunca mais iriam brigar, e foram felizes para sempre... rs (Ou talvez não, vai saber, né? Todos tem problemas, afinal).  
> Continuaram sendo melhores amigos, amantes, husbands, ou seja lá o que forem hoje em dia. Thank god! Kkk  
> A propósito, divirtam-se com as minhas insanidades. Ou não.

Antes das gravações, Jensen sentou-se na cadeira diante do espelho, esperando pela maquiadora, quando reparou no vaso de flores que não estivera ali antes… Um pequeno buquê com seis lírios brancos.

Curioso, se aproximou e segurou o cartão que estava nele.

" _Hoje faz seis meses que você me tornou o homem mais feliz do mundo._

_Te espero mais tarde, para comemorarmos._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Stephen."_

\- Tão romântico - Rolou os olhos e colocou o cartão de volta, como se apenas segurá-lo pudesse queimar a sua mão, e de repente sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Seis meses…

Podia se lembrar exatamente daquela Comic Con. Jensen não tinha comparecido à festa, onde também fora comemorado o aniversário de Jared.

Ao invés de ir à festa, jantara sozinho em um bom restaurante e passara a noite no hotel, assistindo a um programa qualquer na televisão. No domingo, antes de entrarem no painel da série, na Comic Con, o cumprimentara com um aperto de mão e um tapinha nas costas. Jared agradecera, lhe dando um daqueles sorrisos forçados, e fizeram o seu trabalho, como sempre faziam.

Quando acessou as redes sociais e viu as fotos no dia seguinte, Jensen estava quase certo de que Jared e Jason Momoa tinham se pegado. Jared estava visivelmente bêbado e havia tanta intimidade naquelas fotos, que tinham lhe roubado o sossego, e as poucas horas de sono que tinha naquele final de semana.

Então, na segunda-feira, para a sua surpresa, tudo o que se comentava nos sets era sobre Jared e Stephen Amell terem ficado juntos na maldita festa.

Stephen. Amell.

Jensen precisava admitir que tinha uma simpatia pelo cara, _até então_.

A maquiadora voltou e fez o seu trabalho, sem puxar conversa. Ela o conhecia há anos e sabia exatamente quando deixar Jensen quieto no seu canto.

Depois de pronto, vestiu o restante das roupas de Dean e se dirigiu até onde Jared estava.

Inconscientemente, desacelerou o passo, querendo observá-lo por mais tempo. O moreno conversava com um dos atores convidados e ria, com a cabeça voltada para trás, expondo o seu pescoço. Jensen gostava da sua risada. Era espontânea e geralmente terminava com aquele sorriso, todo covinhas, que as pessoas amavam.

Jared brincava o tempo todo com as pessoas no set, o que era bom, porque tornava o clima agradável e fazia com que os novos atores se sentissem acolhidos. Jensen fazia o mesmo, embora não com tanta frequência e sempre em momentos separados.

Jared só não brincava com Jensen. E Jensen não brincava com Jared.

Eram muito bons atuando, se sentiam seguros e confortáveis trabalhando juntos, mas também era praticamente o único momento em que interagiam um com o outro.

Todos diziam que o show só tinha feito sucesso e tinha tantos fãs, devido à química dos atores. Muitos achavam que eles secretamente eram um casal, escreviam fanfics sobre os dois, mas o que ninguém sabia, era que Jared e Jensen não se suportavam.

Era engraçado, porque, logo que se conheceram, no dia dos testes para o papel, tinham se tornado amigos. Descobriram ter muito em comum e a amizade fluiu com muita facilidade, até que um dia, ainda durante a primeira temporada, ambos brigaram, e tudo desandou.

No início da série, Jared era apenas um garoto, sempre brincalhão, não levava as coisas muito a sério, enquanto Jensen era extremamente reservado e levava tudo a sério demais.

E, como todos tem seus dias ruins, naquele em específico, Jensen estava sem muita paciência, ao ter que repetir a mesma cena várias vezes, porque o seu coprotagonista não conseguia parar de rir.

Então, num momento de explosão, Jensen gritou com ele, bem ali, no meio de uma cena e diante de toda a equipe.

Podia se lembrar como se fosse ontem... Tudo ficou em silêncio ao redor. O sorriso de Jared morreu e foi substituído por uma expressão de pura dor e tristeza, uma expressão que Jensen jamais se perdoaria por ter colocado naquele rosto bonito.

Os olhos que antes brilhavam de alegria, brilharam então com lágrimas e quando o moreno deixou tudo e se dirigiu ao seu trailer, visivelmente magoado, Jensen ficou ali parado, seu coração doendo de arrependimento, e sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

O diretor gritou "corta" enquanto todos ainda olhavam para Jensen, e só então o loiro percebeu que ainda estava ali parado e correu atrás do moreno, batendo na porta do seu trailer, sem obter qualquer resposta. Depois de algum tempo, Jensen acabou desistindo e se trancou em seu próprio trailer, onde derramou lágrimas de arrependimento.

Uma hora depois, alguém bateu na porta, o chamando para gravar. Jared já estava lá. Não havia sorrisos, nem brincadeiras desta vez. Também não havia sinal de lágrimas ou qualquer emoção no rosto do moreno, apenas uma expressão de pura frieza.

Terminaram a cena e Jensen pensou que poderiam conversar e consertar as coisas, mas Jared virou as costas e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

E o tempo foi passando, assim como as chances de pedir perdão e consertar as coisas. Ao invés disso, trocavam farpas e tratamento de gelo. Jovens e orgulhosos demais para perceber o grande erro.

\- Pronto? - Jared perguntou, tirando Jensen dos seus devaneios.

\- Sempre - sorriu de um jeito cínico e se postou em sua marca.

As brincadeiras cessaram e toda a atenção estava sobre eles. Era uma cena simples, os irmãos conversando em um quarto de motel, como já haviam feito muitas vezes, mas eram as suas cenas preferidas.

Apenas ele e Jared.

Eram os raros momentos em que podia tocá-lo, ainda que fosse um simples toque no ombro, no braço, ou algo mais agressivo em uma cena de luta. Podia ficar tão próximo, que era possível sentir o cheiro do seu perfume. E também havia os olhares… Às vezes se sentia tão exposto, tão vulnerável, que achava que Jared podia enxergar a sua alma através dos seus olhos.

Se Dean se mostrava vulnerável algumas vezes, a culpa era toda de Jared.

Terminaram a cena e, como era sexta-feira, Misha os chamou para irem a um bar, junto com Sheppard e outros atores.

Jared negou, como geralmente fazia. Não que ele não saísse com o pessoal, mas ele só o fazia quando Jensen não estava. E, claro, ele tinha os seus seis meses de namoro para comemorar naquela noite - Jensen pensou, sentindo seu coração afundar.

Precisaria de muita bebida para sobreviver àquela noite.

J2

\- Uma pena o Jared não ter vindo - Misha falava enquanto assistiam a um jogo do Dallas Cowboys, no telão do bar. Eu gosto de ver como ele sofre ao ver o seu time perder - Brincou.

\- Vocês preferiam a companhia dele do que a minha? - Jensen brincou, fazendo bico, já um pouco bêbado.

\- Vocês dois são nossos amigos, Jensen. Nós também sentimos a sua falta, quando você não está.

\- Desculpe por isso - Jensen ergueu sua garrafa de cerveja, como se fosse fazer um brinde, antes de beber outro gole.

\- Ei. E o que foram aquelas flores? Eu não sabia que o Amell era romântico! - Mark Sheppard zoou. E o mais engraçado é que ele era o único que estava sóbrio entre eles.

\- Eles estão de aniversário - Jensen sorriu forçado. - Seis malditos meses.

Misha e Mark se entreolharam, sentindo a amargura na voz de Jensen ao dizer aquilo, mas acharam melhor não dizer nada a respeito, e mudar de assunto. Já haviam feito várias tentativas para unir aqueles dois cabeças-duras, mas tudo tinha sido em vão. Não era apenas mágoa o que havia entre eles. Havia algo mais. Talvez fossem mesmo um caso perdido.

J2

Depois de um jantar romântico em um restaurante de Vancouver, terminaram a noite no apartamento de Stephen.

Jared ria; sua mente nem um pouco sóbria, quando entraram no apartamento e seu namorado arrancava as suas roupas, com pressa.

Talvez não devesse ter tomado a última taça de vinho, ou quem sabe, devesse ter bebido algumas mais. Já não tinha certeza.

Seis meses. Jared riu mais uma vez, e Stephen riu também, provavelmente por motivos diferentes.

\- Eu te amo - A voz do outro sussurrou em seu ouvido, trazendo um arrepio à sua pele nua.

\- Eu também - Jared mal reconheceu o som da própria voz. Embora estivesse bêbado, aquela maldita pontada de culpa ainda estava lá. Quando aquilo tudo tinha começado? Quando se tornara tão fácil dizer aquelas palavras, quando no fundo, não sabia nem mesmo o que significavam?

O som do próprio gemido afastou seus pensamentos e Jared enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos cabelos curtos do seu namorado, que estava de joelhos à sua frente.

Era bom.

O aperto das mãos dele em suas coxas, o toque da língua em seu pênis… Também era bom ter Amell gemendo embaixo de si, minutos mais tarde, enquanto o fodia sem sentido…

Jared só queria sentir.

Precisava.

De certa forma, preenchia o vazio que tinha dentro de si, não importa o quão mais forte ele voltasse na manhã seguinte.

_**Continua...** _


	2. Capítulo 2

\- Está havendo um crossover de Supernatural com Arrow e eu não fui avisado? - Jensen fez uma cara feia quando Stephen apareceu no estúdio, no final das gravações. Aquilo estava acontecendo com muita frequência naquela semana. Ele não tinha a própria série pra gravar?

\- É um prazer ver você também, Ackles – Amell deu um tapinha no seu ombro ao passar por ele. – Não há exatamente um crossover, mas se você quer saber, Sam Winchester e Oliver Queen dão uma boa briga - Piscou e deu uma risadinha, maliciando.

Jensen trincou os dentes e resolveu ignorar a provocação. Andava irritado o tempo todo e todos já tinham percebido. Não iria dar mais munição para fofocas, já estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

Então, quando Danneel ligou, lhe convidando para sair, Jensen achou que seria uma boa ideia. Ela era boa companhia, e talvez pudesse relaxar um pouco.

Jensen sempre preferira os homens, mas as pessoas que cuidavam da sua imagem achavam que era saudável ele manter uma namorada, ou pelo menos sair com uma mulher de vez em quando. Um protagonista gay na série já era mais do que suficiente, e parecia que ultimamente Jared estava pouco se importando para isso.

\- Ei - Stephen inclinou-se na direção onde Jared estava sentado e lhe deu um selinho demorado, ao perceber que Jensen os observava.

\- Oi - Jared sorriu, mas o sorriso não lhe alcançava os olhos. - Pensei que você fosse gravar até mais tarde, hoje - Estranhou.

\- Sim, eu irei. Mas tive uma horinha de folga e resolvi passar aqui pra te ver. Senti sua falta - Stephen sentou-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de Jared e falou próximo ao seu ouvido, para que os outros não os escutassem.

Conversaram por alguns minutos, Jared ainda tinha algum tempo livre, mas Amell logo precisou voltar para o trabalho.

\- Eu preciso ir, mas devo terminar o trabalho antes das dez. Dorme comigo, hoje?

\- Eu… ah… - Jared de repente se sentiu sufocado, ainda mais ao perceber o olhar de Jensen sobre eles. Não sabia por que aquilo o incomodava tanto. Gostava da companhia de Stephen, mas muitas vezes sentia que aquilo era um erro. Ou talvez toda a sua vida fosse um erro. - Eu estou precisando realmente dormir um pouco e também tenho que ligar para os meus pais e pra Meg, então… acho que hoje não vai dar – Não era do seu feitio mentir ou inventar desculpas. Às vezes Jared já não reconhecia mais a si mesmo.

\- Oh… okay - A expressão de Amell era de puro desagrado.

\- Mas eu te acompanho até a saída - Jared se levantou e caminhou com Stephen para longe dali.

\- Eu não gosto do jeito que ele te olha - Amell parou no corredor, quando viu que estavam sozinhos.

\- Quem?

\- O Ackles. Quem mais?

Jared teve que rir. - Steph, o cara me odeia, mas não é como se ele fosse me atacar ou fazer qualquer coisa contra mim. Nós trabalhamos juntos há oito anos, e já aprendemos a lidar com isso.

\- Não é essa a minha preocupação. A maneira que ele te olha, cada vez que você não está olhando? Como se você estivesse nu, ou algo assim - Bufou.

\- Então você tem vindo aqui com tanta frequência pra marcar território? - Jared riu e lhe beijou brevemente, tentando tranquilizá-lo. - Cara, você deve estar maluco. O Jensen jamais iria querer qualquer coisa comigo, a não ser, talvez, querer me ver debaixo de um trem.

\- Humpf! Se você está dizendo - Amell ainda não estava convencido, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Não queria desperdiçar o pouco tempo que tinha ao lado de Jared, discutindo sobre Ackles. - Falo com você amanhã, então - Beijou Jared mais uma vez e saiu.

J2

Danneel era uma garota muito bonita, inteligente, divertida. O jantar foi agradável, assim como a conversa que se seguiu. Ela não forçava a barra, não tocava em assuntos que deixavam Jensen desconfortável - como Jared, por exemplo -, e não fazia o tipo interesseira, como a maioria das garotas e caras com quem Jensen saía.

Beberam bastante, riram muito e o loiro realmente conseguiu se divertir um pouco. Conseguiu não pensar nele, e o fato de saber que Jared não estava nos braços de Amell naquele momento, também ajudava. Apesar de eles terem falado baixinho, Jensen tinha ouvido Jared recusar o convite para passar a noite com Stephen. Não que isso lhe importasse, é claro.

Na manhã seguinte, Jensen acordou em uma cama que não era sua, com uma cabeleira ruiva espalhada em seu peito e mão delicadas demais sobre o seu abdômen.

A bissexualidade tinha lá suas vantagens. Às vezes, tudo o que precisava era da delicadeza das mulheres, mas em outras, sentia falta da pegada de um homem. Na teoria, sexo era sexo, mas era totalmente diferente. Porém, ultimamente, estava sendo difícil compartilhar a cama com um homem e não pensar nele.

Maldito! Jared não precisava nem estar por perto para detonar com a sua vida sexual. Jensen se sentia frustrado e patético na maior parte do tempo.

Saiu da cama silenciosamente, para não acordá-la e vestiu suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Saiu de fininho e voltou para o seu próprio apartamento, onde se trocou e se dirigiu à academia que ficava no próprio prédio.

O saco de boxe, além de absorver a sua frustração, levou todos os socos que ele gostaria de dirigir a um certo ator, de uma certa série, chamada Arrow.

Quando já estava exausto e com as mãos doendo, se agarrou ao saco de areia, rindo de si mesmo. Estava ferrado. Completamente ferrado…

J2

Algumas semanas se passaram e então veio a convenção de Las Vegas. Era uma das preferidas de Jared, pois amava a cidade, as pessoas, os cassinos… Jensen já não curtia a noite de Vegas tanto assim. Preferia se reunir com os amigos em algum bar ou restaurante, e aproveitar algumas horas de sono no conforto do hotel, pois sabia que o domingo seria longo e cansativo.

Geralmente era muito fácil; as convenções já faziam parte da sua rotina, os painéis, fotos com fãs, autógrafos. Ele e Jared há alguns anos, decidiram fazer os painéis em conjunto, pois lhes poupava tempo e tornava tudo mais fácil para ambos.

Embora não fossem amigos, quando no palco, estavam sempre em sintonia e o trabalho se tornava prazeroso. Brincadeiras, abraços... era fácil fingir serem amigos, era fácil dizer e dar aquilo que os fãs queriam. Eram atores, afinal.

E em meio a tudo isso, podiam sentir o amor dos fãs, e aquilo era algo que não tinha preço.

Mas nem sempre fora assim. Nas primeiras convenções, Jensen era muito reservado e tinha dificuldades em lidar com o público. Se sentia exposto e vulnerável e isso lhe causava um grande desconforto.

As coisas eram um pouco mais fáceis para Jared, que sempre fora o mais brincalhão, mais aberto e receptivo com as pessoas. E, mesmo sem ser seu amigo, o moreno o ajudou a se soltar e a superar os seus medos. Às vezes, bastava uma palavra de encorajamento, um tapinha nas costas, ou até mesmo um simples olhar para saber que ele estava ali, que Jensen podia contar com ele.

Tinham um histórico bastante grande de convenções. Na grande maioria bons, mas também maus momentos compartilhados ao longo dos anos.

Jensen jamais se esqueceria quando, logo no início, num painel solo, uma fã fez uma pergunta um tanto preconceituosa sobre o relacionamento de Dean com Cassie. Na época, ainda bastante inexperiente e inseguro ao lidar com o público, Jensen ficou nervoso e sem saber o que responder. Fora um alívio quando Jared subiu no palco naquele momento e tirou a atenção sobre a pergunta, disposto a intervir, caso fosse necessário. Tinha sido assim desde sempre, estavam lá, um para o outro.

Com o passar do tempo, Jensen se tornou uma pessoa mais confiante, mais leve e passou a se abrir e se soltar mais. E embora nunca tivesse admitido em voz alta, devia muito disso a Jared.

Baixou a guarda e aprendeu a amar este contato direto com os fãs, mas a única coisa que não tolerava, eram os abusos. Para tudo havia um limite, e sempre esperava que os fãs soubessem disso. Ainda assim, às vezes tinham que passar por algumas situações desconfortáveis.

Quando chegou o momento, subiram no palco, e depois de cumprimentarem os fãs jogarem um pouco de conversa fora, sentaram-se para responder às perguntas dos fãs.

Como de costume, davam respostas descontraídas, brincavam entre eles e com o público, faziam piadas. Então veio uma daquelas fãs sem noção, que tinham o dom de arruinar o momento.

_"Como se sente ao ser culpado por tudo, Jared Padalecki?"_

O sorriso do rosto de Jared desapareceu e o loiro logo percebeu o quão perturbado ele ficou com a pergunta. O sangue de Jensen ferveu naquele momento, e teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não ir até lá e socar o rosto daquela fã.

Ainda assim, Jared era sempre muito gentil e tentou dar uma resposta àquilo, algo como Sam ser culpado por ter causado o apocalipse, ainda que não fizesse qualquer sentido, pois a pergunta era sobre Jared, e não sobre o seu personagem.

O coração de Jensen afundou ao ver o seu coprotagonista ser colocado em uma situação como aquela. Jared sofria de depressão e ansiedade, ele não devia ter que passar por aquilo. Não era justo com alguém que sempre dera muito mais aos fãs do que eles mereciam.

Enquanto Jared tentava responder, Jensen podia ver o conflito em seus olhos e não queria imaginar o que aquela pergunta poderia ter trazido dentro dele. Não importava o quanto ele e Jared não se suportassem, o seu lado protetor sempre estava lá. Sempre estava atento a qualquer coisa que pudesse ferir o moreno, e não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse, não na sua frente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jensen interrompeu a "fã", repetindo sua pergunta a Jared:

\- Como você se sente em ser culpado por tudo, Jared Padalecki? - Jensen se virou para o moreno, querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

\- Eu acho que eu prefiro não ser culpado… - Jared tentou responder, mas Jensen o interrompeu mais uma vez.

\- Ele prefere não ser culpado por tudo. Muito obrigado. Acabe com a sua... coisa do Facebook. Próximo!

Jensen encerrou o assunto. Sabia que tinha sido grosseiro, mas resolveu ligar o foda-se. Provavelmente ninguém mais iria perturbar Jared naquele painel, nem nos próximos, e isso era tudo o que importava.

O clima ficou um tanto tenso durante o restante do painel, mas ambos souberam administrar.

Quando saíram do palco e voltaram para o green room, Jared ficou ali parado, muito quieto por um momento, o que o loiro estranhou.

\- Jensen, eu… é… - A voz do moreno saiu quebrada, e Jensen percebeu que ele estava tentando controlar suas emoções. - Obrigado. O que você fez lá, eu… Eu não teria conseguido sem você, então… Obrigado. Por tudo.

\- Eu… - Jensen sentiu seus olhos embaçarem de repente, contendo a vontade de dar um passo a frente e abraçá-lo, dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. - Eu não fiz nada que você também não faria.

Ficaram se olhando por um instante, Jared deu um meio sorriso, concordando, e então seguiram para fora da sala. Ainda tinham trabalho a fazer.

_**Continua...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem querer dar spoiler, mas vai ter Jared ciumento no próximo capítulo, ok? Adoro! rs.  
> E antes que alguém aponte, sim, eu troquei a ordem dos acontecimentos propositalmente. (Comic Con 2013 e Convenção de Las Vegas 2013). Tudo em prol do drama, lembram?  
> E para esclarecer, a pergunta preconceituosa sobre a Cassie realmente aconteceu, e eu quero agradecer à Su Padackles (ou Su Holmes, minha detetive preferida... kkk), por me ajudar a desenterrar este acontecimento, já que ocorreu há muitos anos. Eu lembrava, mas não tinha a comprovação.  
> Pra quem não está por dentro dos fatos, o "I blame Jared Padalecki for everything", foi apenas um mal entendido. A fã até tinha boas intenções, mas não soube se expressar e J2 acabaram não entendendo o espírito da brincadeira (muito sem graça, por sinal). Uma pena, mas no fundo, eu gostei da maneira como o Jensen se posicionou para defender o Jared. #GuiltyPleasure.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Jared.** _

Jared nunca fora do tipo ciumento ou possessivo. Nem com suas antigas namoradas, nem com qualquer um dos caras com quem ficara.

Tampouco mesmo sentia qualquer ciúme quando seu atual namorado, Stephen Amell, saía com outros caras gays, como John Barrowmann, ou Colton Haynes. Não saberia dizer se era porque confiava em Stephen, ou se simplesmente não se importava. Talvez fosse melhor não pensar a respeito.

Então ele apareceu... Tão jovem, sorridente, lindo e loiro.

Brandon Jones.

Jared até tinha simpatizado com o cara. Conversaram, riram, jogaram pingue-pongue nos intervalos das gravações; ele tinha tudo para ser um cara legal. Quem sabe poderiam ter se tornado amigos...

Até ele começar a flertar com Jensen.

Jared demorou a perceber, ou melhor, só soube quando ouviu Brandon falando para alguém sobre o quanto Jensen era sexy, e o quanto a boca dele ficaria perfeita em torno do seu pau.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Jared sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias.

Não que Jared também já não tivesse fantasiado um milhão de coisas com a boca do seu coprotagonista, mas quem aquele pirralho achava que era?

E para piorar, Ackles estava sendo a simpatia em pessoa. Ele era ranzinza na maior parte do tempo, mas tinha essa maldita mania irritante de ser atencioso demais e acolher os atores mais jovens.

Droga! Jared estava mesmo ferrado.

A única coisa boa, era a certeza de que o personagem de Brandon morreria naquele mesmo episódio, e não era um personagem relevante o suficiente para ser trazido de volta algum dia.

Mas mesmo que ele ficasse só por alguns dias, era melhor se certificar que ele ficaria em seu devido lugar. A batalha ainda não estava perdida, e Jared não era um homem que desistia facilmente.

No intervalo entre as gravações, Jared sempre se sentava longe de Jensen e ficava entretido com um livro ou com o seu celular. Mas naquele dia, colocou sua cadeira ao lado da dele.

Claro que Jensen estranhou ao vir se sentar, olhando-o atravessado, e o silêncio desconfortável que veio a seguir foi um tanto… Nada agradável.

Okay... talvez aquilo fosse um pouco patético, mas... prioridades.

Quando Brandon terminou a cena com a garota loirinha e veio se sentar perto de Jensen, com aquele sorriso irritante em seu rosto, Jared fez de conta que precisava fazer algo e se levantou, apoiando uma mão no encosto da cadeira de Jensen e usando toda a sua altura, mais um olhar assassino, para intimidar o garoto.

Funcionou.

Brandon olhou de Jared para Jensen, que estava alheio ao que se passava ao redor, lendo e-mails em seu celular e com fones no ouvido, e o seu olhar foi de pura surpresa, para o de alguém que percebeu que Jensen já tinha dono.

\- Eu… vou dar privacidade pra vocês - Brandon pegou suas coisas, um tanto nervoso, tropeçando na cadeira antes de sair do local.

Jared voltou a se sentar, sentindo-se vitorioso, embora soubesse que Brandon iria embora, mas surgiriam outros. Era um pensamento infantil e ridículo, mas às vezes Jared sentia que qualquer ser humano que respirasse perto de Jensen, podia ser uma ameaça.

Por sorte, Ty Olson dava em cima das mulheres no set, e não de Jensen, caso contrário, Jared teria cortado o seu pescoço, e poderia dizer que tinha sido um acidente de trabalho. Afinal de contas, Sam queria muito cortar o pescoço de Benny.

Jared riu com o próprio pensamento. Será que era isso o que o ciúme fazia com as pessoas? As transformava em assassinos sanguinários?

Só percebeu que tinha rido alto, quando Jensen retirou os fones do ouvido e o olhou de um jeito estranho, com o cenho franzido. Provavelmente pensando que Jared tinha enlouquecido, embora, com certeza, essa não seria uma das piores coisas que Jensen já tinha pensado a seu respeito.

J2

_**Jensen.** _

Depois de terminar uma parte da cena, Jensen foi se sentar para descansar suas pernas e estranhou ao ver que Jared estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da sua.

Achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário, pois não queria que nada estragasse o seu dia. Estava feliz que estivessem gravando em uma das locações, assim não era obrigado a olhar para a cara de Stephen Amell todos os dias, quando ele vinha visitar o seu… namorado. O rosto de Jensen se contorceu em uma careta, só com o pensamento.

Ao ver que Brandon Jones se aproximava, tratou rapidamente de colocar seus fones de ouvido, e fingir que estava concentrado em seus e-mails.

Nos primeiros dois dias, Brandon seguia Jared por todos os cantos, e não passou despercebido por Jensen o jeito que ele olhava para o moreno. E cada vez que Jared lhe dava atenção, ou lhe dirigia aquele sorriso com covinhas, Jensen sentia vontade de esmagar o crânio do garoto com suas próprias mãos.

Não era boa ideia.

Então Jensen resolveu se aproximar, ser gentil, e lhe dar atenção e algumas dicas, como geralmente fazia com os atores mais jovens e inexperientes que apareciam por ali. Mas aquele garoto realmente não sabia o que era bom senso e limites. Era quase como uma criança carente de atenção, e Jensen não tinha paciência para lidar com aquilo.

Pelo canto do olho, o loiro percebeu quando Jared se levantou, viu Brandon sair um tanto assustado e ouviu a risada de Jared.

Automaticamente, tirou seus fones de ouvido, porque tinha que admitir, a risada de Jared sempre seria o seu som favorito. Ainda que, obviamente, ele não precisava saber disso.

\- O que você disse? - Jensen perguntou, disfarçando, quando o moreno o olhou.

\- Nada. Eu só estava… Eu me sentei aqui porque eu queria ler e a luz daqui é melhor, então… - Jared de repente corou, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado, e voltou a se sentar.

Jensen nem sabia porque o moreno estava se justificando. Seu coprotagonista tinha algumas atitudes estranhas, às vezes, mas não era como se Jensen também não as tivesse.

Jared atendeu o seu celular e Jensen ficou tenso, até perceber que não, não era Stephen.

Pelo jeito carinhoso que o moreno falava, provavelmente era Meg, sua irmã mais nova.

De repente, o joelho dele encostou em sua perna e Jensen prendeu a respiração. A perna do moreno roçava na sua, cada vez que Jared se mexia. E ele se mexia o tempo todo, devia ter algo como a síndrome da perna inquieta.

Na verdade, tudo em Jared era inquieto, e Jensen se lembrou do quanto amava isso quando ainda eram amigos, lá na primeira temporada. O jeito que o moreno estava sempre gesticulando com suas mãos ou tocando nele enquanto falava, com aquele seu jeito empolgado. Deus… Jensen ficara duro só de pensar no que aquelas mãos enormes poderiam fazer em seu corpo.

Ainda no telefone, Jared riu alto e se inclinou para a frente na cadeira, passando os dedos por entre os seus cabelos.

Jensen só queria poder passar as mãos por aqueles fios castanhos, agora um tanto mais compridos, e sentir sua maciez… sentir o seu cheiro.

A vida era mesmo injusta.

J2

Semanas se passaram, e quando teve uma folga em uma sexta-feira, Jared voou para San Antônio, no Texas, a fim de visitar os seus pais.

À noite, saiu com seu irmão e cunhada, e encontrou vários dos seus velhos amigos. Sentira falta da cidade. Tinha nascido e crescido ali, e havia muitas boas lembranças.

Também, pelo menos por algumas horas, conseguira ser ele mesmo e esquecer os seus problemas.

Percebeu o quanto tinha sentido falta do seu irmão. Hoje ele era casado e pai de família, era médico ortopedista e tinha a vida muito ocupada. Era um homem realizado, o que levava Jared a se lembrar de quando eram apenas garotos, sentados no gramado da casa, fazendo planos para o futuro.

Mesmo assim, quando se reencontravam, tudo voltava a ser como nos velhos tempos, quando ainda eram melhores amigos e trocavam confidências.

Durante o jantar, quando toda a família se reuniu, exceto Megan, que agora vivia na Califórnia, conversaram muito e isso era reconfortante. Havia muita coisa que Jared não ousaria contar a ninguém, mas eles eram a sua família e o conheciam melhor do que ele mesmo.

Não havia segredos ali. Jared se sentia amado e seguro.

\- Eu tenho que confessar que eu até gostei do Stephen, embora mal o tenha conhecido, mas dos seus namorados e namoradas, o Jensen sempre foi o meu preferido - Sua mãe tagarelava, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

\- Mãe, eu e o Jensen nunca fomos namorados - Jared largou os talheres ao lado do prato, de repente se perguntando de onde ela tinha tirado aquilo.

\- Não? – Jared por um momento pensou que sua mãe estivesse brincando, mas a expressão dela era realmente de pura surpresa, assim como a de todos que estavam na mesa, inclusive sua cunhada. – Mas nós sempre pensamos que... Quando vocês brigaram, não foi por causa disso?

\- Não. Eu nunca disse que nós éramos namorados, mãe. Por que vocês pensariam algo assim?

\- Filho, você não nos diz muita coisa, na maior parte do tempo, mas ainda assim... Eu não sei, o jeito que você sempre falava dele, com tanto carinho e tanta empolgação, a maneira que vocês dois olhavam um pro outro, sorriam e conversavam sem dizer uma palavra. E você estava tão feliz e orgulhoso quando o trouxe pra casa, para que nós o conhecêssemos. Era como... era tudo tão íntimo e pra nós, parecia óbvio que vocês estavam juntos.

Jared se lembrava perfeitamente daquela época, e não podia tirar a razão da sua mãe. Tinha sido muito mais íntimo de Jensen, do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Logo de cara, tiveram uma conexão inexplicável e Jared sentia falta daquilo. Tanto que chegava a doer.

\- Nunca é tarde pra corrigir as coisas, você sabe? - Sharon falou e todos pararam para olhá-la.

\- O Jensen me odeia, mãe.

\- Não.

\- Mas ele é a pessoa mais profissional que eu já conheci, e ele sempre vai passar por cima de qualquer problemas que tivermos um com o outro, e fazer o seu trabalho. É confortável estar ao lado dele nos sets. Algumas vezes eu até me esqueço que não nos falamos, e… Por isso eu prefiro manter as coisas como estão. Eu sei que um dia a série vai acabar e eu terei que enfrentar a realidade de viver longe dele, mas por enquanto, eu só quero que tudo continue assim.

\- Eu não acho que ele odeie você. Você sabe que eu sou stalker e que assisto aos vídeos das convenções, vejo as fotos nas redes sociais, e o que eu vejo nos olhos dele, jamais poderia ser chamado de ódio, meu filho. O mesmo na maneira que você olha pra ele. Vocês apenas são teimosos demais pra tentar consertar esse erro.

\- Eu não acho que tenha como consertar. Não mais. Não foi só aquela primeira briga, ela desencadeou outras, e… houve uma época em que ele sequer olhava pra minha cara. Nós ignorávamos um ao outro, trocávamos farpas… Foram tempos difíceis. Mas felizmente nós amadurecemos e hoje em dia pelo menos nos falamos no trabalho, ou quando é necessário, mas existe um entendimento. Existe respeito. E eu tenho medo que... se eu tentar me aproximar, eu posso colocar tudo a perder outra vez.

\- Você nunca teve medo de arriscar - Desta vez foi seu irmão quem se pronunciou. Aparentemente, todos pensavam da mesma maneira.

\- Olha, a única certeza que eu tenho todos os dias quando eu acordo e saio para o trabalho, é que ele vai estar lá. Nem todos os dias, claro, ele também tem suas folgas, assim como eu, mas na maior parte do tempo, somos eu e ele. E as coisas tem funcionado, sabe? Há sete anos, as coisas tem funcionado desta maneira e eu não sei se eu estou preparado pra perder isso também. E se eu estragar tudo novamente, ele pode desistir, e... ele pode não querer renovar o contrato. Jensen é um bom ator, com certeza não vai ter nenhuma dificuldade pra encontrar outro trabalho, até muito melhor do que o que temos.

\- Jared…

\- Eu não pretendo voltar a atuar, depois que Supernatural terminar, e se ele desistir, eu... eu provavelmente nunca mais irei vê-lo, e não sei o que vai ser da minha vida. Então eu me contento em poder vê-lo todos os dias, mesmo que ele esteja com outra pessoa, ou… sei lá. Mesmo que ele me odeie.

Dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta machucava, mas era o que sentia. Estava cansado de guardar toda aquela dor para si mesmo, era bom poder contar com sua família. Eles podiam até não concordar, mas o compreendiam e era tudo o que Jared precisava no momento.

\- E se ele sentir o mesmo? E se estiver sofrendo calado, assim como você? Você nunca irá saber se não arriscar, Jared - Sua mãe falou, segurando a sua mão por sobre a mesa.

Jared por um momento se lembrara do que Stephen havia comentado. Sobre o jeito que Jensen o olhava, quando Jared não estava olhando. Não. Aquilo era apenas o ciúme idiota do seu namorado. Não era verdadeiro, não poderia ser.

\- Eu não sei se eu posso lidar com outra rejeição, mãe. Eu não estou pronto pra isso.

Talvez a sua mãe estivesse certa, mas sabia que as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Ainda assim, não podia culpá-la por insistir. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, o dia em que levara Jensen para conhecer seus pais, ali naquela mesma casa.

O loiro tinha sido incrível, como sempre fora, e seus pais haviam se encantado com ele, praticamente o adotado como filho. No fundo, Jared se sentia até um pouco culpado, pois quando sua amizade com Jensen acabou, não eram apenas eles que sofreram com a separação. Suas famílias - Jared se lembrava de chamar os pais de Jensen de papa e mama Ackles, na época - amigos, todo o cast e crew de Supernatural, que ficaram sem saber como lidar com ambos. Enfim, não tinha sido bom para ninguém.

_Continua…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só pra deixar claro, é tudo ficcional, okay? Não sei nada sobre Brandon Jones, só o utilizei aqui porque ele trabalhou na 8ª temporada de SPN e é muito gatinho. kkk  
> Beijos e até o próximo.


	4. Capítulo 4

 

Sempre que as gravações não eram muito longe, Jared levava a sua cachorra Sadie consigo. Brincava com ela nos intervalos e isso o distraía.

Amava sua cachorra e ela também o amava. Mas Sadie também amava Jensen.

Maldita traidora!

Assim que o via, ela corria até ele e ficava abanando o rabinho, esperando que ele jogasse a bolinha para que ela fosse apanhar. Não importa quantas vezes Jared tivesse dito a ela que Jensen era mau e comia cachorros no jantar.

Era frustrante...

Mas Jared não podia julgá-la. Muitas vezes ele mesmo sentia vontade de abanar o rabinho quando Jensen chegava. Era patético, mas Ackles tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Ele causava outros efeitos também, mas era melhor Jared não pensar sobre isso, pois ter uma ereção ali, com várias pessoas ao seu redor, não seria nada bom.

Já tinham terminado de gravar e Jared estava pronto para ir embora. Jensen seguiu para o seu trailer, provavelmente para trocar de roupas, e Sadie o seguiu. Droga! Agora Jared teria que ir até lá pegá-la e isso também não era boa ideia.

Esperou alguns minutos, criando coragem, e foi até lá. Bateu na porta e ouviu Jensen dizer para entrar, então o fez, um tanto sem graça.

Jared entrou, abriu a boca para dizer algo, e então parou.

Jensen estava descalço, sem camisa, e a calça jeans de Dean estava com o botão aberto…

\- Você quer alguma coisa? - Jensen perguntou depois de algum tempo, com um sorriso sacana no rosto, de quem sabia exatamente o efeito que estava causando.

\- Eu… uh… - Deus… eu quero beijar e lamber cada centímetro desse seu corpo maravilhoso, quero você de todas as maneiras possíveis. Jared pensou, e então se deu conta que ainda estava ali parado de boca aberta. - Eu devo ter errado de trailer… eu acho. - Virou-se rapidamente e saiu.

Jensen riu e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a sua calça ficar apertada de repente. Será que Jared tinha noção do quanto era lindo e do efeito que causava nele?

A porta do trailer se abriu novamente e Jared entrou, todo sem graça, pegou Sadie, que estava confortavelmente esparramada no sofá de Jensen, e voltou a sair.

Jensen ficou observando quando o moreno saiu, levando sua fiel - ou nem tanto - companheira no colo.

Terminou de se vestir e ficou nostálgico de repente. Outra coisa que tinham em comum, era o amor pelos cães. Quando conhecera Jared, Sadie ainda era um filhote, cheio de energia. Sadie e Harley, os dois bebês que Jared tanto amava.

Jensen acompanhou o crescimento de Sadie, que seguia Jared no trabalho sempre que possível, e viu o moreno sofrer ao ter que tomar a decisão de deixar Harley com sua ex namorada, Sandy, porque ele estava doente e ela podia cuidar melhor dele e lhe dar a atenção que precisava. Ainda assim, Jared estava sempre em contato com ela para saber como o cão estava.

Tinham passado por muita coisa juntos ao longo desses oito anos. Havia uma coisa que Eric Kripke havia lhes dito lá no começo, e que era a mais pura verdade: Jared e Jensen completavam um ao outro. Mais do que isso, eram o equilíbrio um do outro.

O loiro não conseguia deixar de pensar em como tudo teria sido diferente, se não tivessem tido aquela briga, se tivessem continuado amigos ou, provavelmente, algo mais.

Era uma pena que tudo tivesse acabado daquela maneira. Logo quando estavam descobrindo os sentimentos que, talvez por serem jovens demais, não souberam como lidar.

Seus agentes dizendo o quanto um relacionamento entre eles acabaria com a série e com as chances de uma carreira… Era uma decisão grande demais, um fardo muito pesado para carregarem na época.

Então aconteceu aquela briga, a teimosia de ambos, e nenhuma decisão precisou ser tomada. Veio a calhar no momento, mas Jensen nunca pensou que, oito anos depois, ainda estaria amargando por causa daquilo.

Nunca mais se apaixonou, não conseguira seguir em frente e, aparentemente, Jared também não.

Os namoros dele eram sempre superficiais, geralmente não duravam, exceto por Sandy, que tinha sido mais uma grande amiga, do que somente uma namorada para Jared.

E com Amell, embora Jensen estivesse sempre morrendo de ciúmes, sabia que Jared podia até estar se divertindo, mas não havia amor ali. Exceto, talvez, pela parte de Stephen.

Ou isso era apenas um projeção do que Jensen desejava?

J2

Era final de tarde quando Jared chegou em casa e resolveu sair para correr. Era uma boa maneira de colocar a cabeça em ordem e afastar os pensamentos ruins.

Quando Stephen ligou, e se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo, Jared não recusou. Pensou que seria bom ter companhia e, quem sabe, conseguiria não pensar em coisas que não deveria. Jensen, por exemplo.

\- Você merece um troféu. Oito anos aturando a arrogância e o mau humor do Ackles… não é pra qualquer um, viu? - Amell comentou quando falavam sobre a renovação do contrato com a CW.

\- Ele não é assim - Jared parou de correr e bebeu um pouco de água.

\- O quê?

\- O Jensen, ele… ele não é arrogante, nem mau humorado. Claro que como todo mundo, ele tem seus momentos, mas ele é um cara legal e divertido, além de muito profissional. Ele é um tanto reservado, mas as pessoas geralmente o adoram, depois que o conhecem realmente. Você inclusive, simpatizava com ele antes de começarmos a namorar - Jared comentou, sorrindo, e deixando o outro sem argumentos.

\- É… pode ser - Bufou. - E você já se decidiu sobre o contrato?

\- Ainda não.

\- Talvez seja melhor seguir em frente, você não acha?

\- Eu não sei. Às vezes eu penso que sim, mas ao mesmo tempo… A equipe toda, eles são como uma família pra mim. Eu me sinto em casa, e sei que muitos empregos dependem dessa nossa decisão.

\- Não é como se a série não pudesse continuar sem você - Amell sorriu. - Em Supernatural tudo é possível, não?

\- É, talvez - Jared sentiu um nó no estômago, pensando se Jensen continuaria a fazer a série sem ele. Talvez fosse até um alívio para o loiro, não ser obrigado a vê-lo quase todos os dias. Eles sempre tinham a opção de colocar Sam em outro corpo, ou Castiel poderia tomar o seu lugar no banco do Impala. Provavelmente alguns fãs da série até ficariam felizes com isso, e o pensamento fazia o seu coração apertar.

Não, Jensen não o faria. Assim como Jared também não continuaria sem ele. Tinham combinado isso lá na primeira temporada e embora tivessem brigado, e as coisas tivessem ficado uma merda entre eles depois daquilo, as regras ainda eram as mesmas.

Estavam nisso juntos e assim seria até o fim. Podia não se entender com ele, mas confiava em Jensen e sabia que ele também faria o que fosse melhor para todos. Era melhor afastar esses pensamentos idiotas da cabeça; quando se tratava de Supernatural e de Sam e Dean, eles eram uma equipe, quase como um só.

E por fim - Jared continuou a divagar - poderia arranjar uma tonelada de desculpas para continuar, e qualquer uma delas era mais fácil do que admitir a verdade...

Depois que Supernatural terminasse, Jared provavelmente não veria Jensen nunca mais, e pensar nisso doía como o inferno. Cada um seguiria seu caminho e, como não eram amigos, nem tinham qualquer ligação, não haveria motivos para se encontrarem novamente.

Querendo ou não, isso era o que mais pesava em sua decisão, cada vez que tinham que renovar seus contratos com a emissora. Não queria imaginar uma vida onde Jensen não estivesse presente, ainda que fosse apenas profissionalmente.

\- Você está bem? - Stephen o olhou, preocupado. - Olha Jared, eu não quis dizer que você é dispensável na série, ou algo assim, eu só quis dizer que você não deve se sentir na obrigação de renovar o contrato, entendeu? Vocês dois não se suportam, e você não é obrigado a aturá-lo. Eu só estou preocupado com você… De algum tempo pra cá, você tem andado tão estressado, perdeu peso, e tudo o mais. E não venha me dizer que é só por causa do personagem - Amell estava sendo sincero e isso só fazia Jared se sentir ainda mais culpado. Era ele quem não estava sendo honesto sobre os seus motivos e suas preocupações.

\- Eu sei, Steph - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, sem arriscar perder o seu namorado, que até pouco tempo fora um dos seus melhores amigos. - Eu vou pensar a respeito, mas não acho que seja hora de parar, ainda. E quando eu parar, provavelmente não irei mais atuar.

\- O que você está pensando?

\- Eu não sei - Jared sorriu. - É só uma ideia idiota, mas… eu pensei em voltar pro Texas. Austin, talvez. Eu gosto de Austin. E talvez eu pudesse abrir algum negócio lá, um bar, ou sei lá, investir em outras coisas. Eu só quero… voltar a ser um cara comum, ter uma vida comum.

\- Eu gosto da ideia. Eu viveria em Austin com você - Amell sorriu e beijou o rosto de Jared, que ficou sem reação por um momento. Talvez porque Stephen não fazia parte dos seus planos.

J2

Jason Manns estava em Vancouver e ficaria até a próxima semana. Jensen não poderia estar mais feliz, sentira muita falta de ter o seu melhor amigo por perto, mas devido ao seu trabalho, era sempre muito difícil ter tempo para encontrá-lo. Viam-se de vez em quando nas convenções, mas o tempo também era muito corrido, e mal conseguiam conversar apropriadamente.

Jason ficou hospedado no apartamento do loiro, e aproveitaram para ensaiar algumas músicas. Jensen estava se tornando cada vez mais confiante com a música e pretendia fazer uma breve apresentação na próxima convenção.

\- É engraçado - Jason comentou, depois de já terem tomado algumas cervejas e Jensen estar falando sobre Supernatural e, consequentemente, ter feito um comentário - ou vários - sobre Jared.

\- O que é engraçado?

\- Você. Vocês dois, na verdade.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - Jensen fez cara de emburrado, e o seu amigo riu.

\- Cara, eu já ouvi você repetir um milhão de vezes que não o suporta, mas no fundo, eu acho que você o ama.

\- O quê? - O loiro arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu sou seu amigo há muitos anos e, embora eu esteja longe na maior parte do tempo, eu ainda sei identificar os sinais.

\- Sinais? Que sinais? - Jensen riu, já um pouco embriagado.

\- O Jeito que você fala dele… Jensen, você estava falando sobre os últimos episódios que gravaram com tanto orgulho…

\- Eu não sou nenhum ogro, e sei reconhecer quando alguém faz um bom trabalho - O loiro tentou justificar.

\- E o jeito que você olha pra ele, sempre que ele não está olhando, a preocupação, o cuidado… E olha que eu passo pouco tempo junto com vocês dois, mas o pouco que eu vejo durante as convenções, no green room… posso dizer que já é o suficiente.

\- Eu e Jared trabalhamos juntos há oito anos, Jason. É óbvio que eu me preocupo com ele, mesmo que… mesmo que ele seja um pé no saco - Jensen tentou brincar.

\- O que deu errado, Jensen? Você nunca foi um cara orgulhoso, nunca se importou em admitir quando estava errado e correr atrás, ou pedir perdão. O que aconteceu de tão grave que vocês até hoje não conseguiram se acertar?

\- Nós nunca tentamos, na verdade. E você sabe o que houve. Eu tentei pedir perdão, ele sequer abriu a maldita porta, e depois simplesmente me ignorou.

\- E isso foi motivo o suficiente pra você desistir?

\- Nós éramos muito jovens, e uma coisa levou a outra… A coisas ficaram feias depois daquele dia.

\- Ou foi mais fácil desistir dele, do que lidar com o que você sentia?

Jensen olhou para o seu amigo por um momento. Jason o conhecia realmente, de nada adiantava tentar mentir os disfarçar.

\- Talvez - Por fim, admitiu. - Mas não faz mais diferença, agora. Ele está feliz, está namorando, e eu… eu também.

\- Você está feliz?

\- Claro. Eu tenho a Danneel, e… ainda sou livre pra pegar os caras que eu quiser, e… O que mais alguém como eu precisa? - Sorriu de um jeito forçado, sem conseguir convencer a si mesmo. - E embora nós não sejamos amigos, o Jared está lá, ele faz parte da minha vida todos os dias e, no fundo, eu sei que posso contar com ele, mesmo que seja apenas profissionalmente.

\- Isso parece suficiente pra você?

\- É melhor do que nada. O que nós tínhamos antes, era… era mágico, sabe? - Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam ao falar sobre ele. - Fui eu quem estragou tudo, Jason. Eu estraguei, e não fui capaz de consertar. Eu não tive coragem o suficiente pra enfrentar os meus medos e dizer a ele o que realmente estava acontecendo, e agora… - Suspirou. - Agora eu tenho que me contentar com as migalhas, porque se eu estragar o pouco que temos e perdê-lo de uma vez, eu… Eu não sei o que vai ser da minha vida. Eu sequer posso imaginar...

\- Se é o que você diz… - Jason balançou a cabeça, embora não acreditasse em nada daquilo. Conhecera Jared logo que Jensen começara a trabalhar em Supernatural e gostara muito dele, logo de cara. A ligação que existia entre ambos era algo único, nunca vira o seu melhor amigo tão feliz, quanto naqueles meses. Então de repente tudo desandou e Jensen nunca quis tocar no assunto. Jason respeitara a sua vontade, pois mesmo sendo melhores amigos, não tinha o direito de se meter na vida dele.

Era triste demais ver que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, Jensen não havia se recuperado. Nunca o vira realmente feliz, ou apaixonado por alguém, depois de Jared. Era como se algo tivesse se apagado dentro dele, e infelizmente ninguém, exceto ele mesmo, poderia consertar.

_Continua…_


	5. Capítulo 5

Desde que voltara de San Antônio, as palavras da sua mãe ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. Jared queria poder dizer que ela estava errada e deixar para lá, mas se havia algo que tinha aprendido com a vida, era que a sua mãe sempre tinha razão. Sempre.

Talvez ainda pudesse consertar as coisas. Ele e Jensen eram adultos, afinal. Claro que nada nunca seria como antes, mas quem sabe poderiam voltar a ser amigos? A pergunta de um milhão de dólares era: Amizade seria o suficiente?

Falar sobre o contrato tinha sido muito mais fácil do que imaginara.

 _"Jensen… sobre a renovação do contrato…"_ \- Entrou no assunto, hesitante.

 _"Se pra você estiver okay, eu estou dentro."_ \- Jensen era sempre muito prático e Jared às vezes se odiava por fazer tanto drama com coisas tão simples. Na verdade, quando se tratava de Jensen, tudo o deixava inseguro e ansioso. Talvez devesse voltar a fazer terapia.

_"Okay. Ótimo."_

Jensen foi gravar e Jared suspirou aliviado. Assunto encerrado. Ainda teria Jensen em sua vida por mais dois anos. O que Jared não viu, foi o sorriso de felicidade no rosto do loiro e o soquinho de alegria que ele deu no ar, ao sair dali. Tudo pelo mesmo motivo, teria Jared por perto por pelo menos mais dois anos.

J2

Jared chegara em Nashville no sábado à tarde, ainda que a sua participação na convenção fosse apenas no domingo. Saiu do banho, no quarto do hotel, e viu que tinha mensagens de Misha, Rob e Richard em seu celular. Estavam chamando-o para ir ao concerto à noite e depois sair com eles para um bar.

O moreno sentiu um aperto no peito, pois há muito tempo não fazia aquilo. Não fazia sentido ir ao concerto, já que cantar não era o seu forte, e acabava apenas desviando a atenção dos fãs. O show era da banda, afinal.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, era tentador. Jensen iria se apresentar e Jared queria muito ouví-lo cantar. Já tinha ouvido ele ensaiar durante os intervalos das gravações, sua voz era perfeita, mas queria muito vê-lo se apresentar, mesmo que fosse de longe. Quem sabe depois do show, poderia sair com os amigos e Jensen estaria entre eles. Talvez fosse uma chance de se reaproximar dele, sem realmente mostrar que esta era a sua intenção.

Era isso, ou cair na noite de Nashville, sozinho, como geralmente fazia. Já estava acostumado; conhecia os lugares, encontrava com os fãs... Era divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo solitário. Ainda assim, preferia fazer isso e deixar que Jensen saísse com os amigos, não queria que eles ficassem desconfortáveis ao ter que lidar com a presença de ambos.

" _Você nunca teve medo de arriscar."_ Veio a voz do seu irmão em sua mente. Talvez quando criança ou adolescente, mas há muito tempo o seu irmão não conhecia os seus medos. Provavelmente porque sempre que se encontravam, Jared fingia que tudo estava bem.

Terminou de se vestir, colocou um cachecol, pois fazia frio naquela noite e olhou-se no espelho. Teve que rir de si mesmo; se a sua irmã o visse, com certeza levaria uma bronca. " _Jared, não se usa camisa xadrez com cachecol xadrez!"_ Até podia ouvir a voz de Meg em sua cabeça e seu olhar de desaprovação.

\- Foda-se! - Falou para si mesmo e deu risadas. Não tinha realmente nenhum senso de moda e pouco se importava com aquilo. Qualquer roupa estava ótimo, desde que se sentisse confortável. Por último, vestiu um dos seus inseparáveis gorros de lã. Nunca saberia dizer por que, mas eles o faziam se sentir ele mesmo e, principalmente, o faziam se sentir seguro.

Esquisitices à parte, Jared chamou seu motorista e foi até o centro de convenções.

Cumprimentou alguns fãs pelo caminho, e foi até os bastidores do show. Tentou ignorar o olhar de surpresa dos seus amigos e foi diretamente cumprimentar Richard. Tinha um carinho especial pelo cara e ele geralmente conseguia levantar o seu astral.

Cumprimentou os outros em seguida e ficaram algum tempo ali, apenas conversando e rindo.

Não passou despercebido a Jared que Jensen estava sentado em um canto, dedilhando seu violão, e alheio à tudo o que se passava ao redor.

\- Ele está nervoso - Richard comentou ao ver que Jared o observava. - Insegurança de iniciante.

Richard saiu para terminar alguns preparativos e neste momento Jensen levantou os olhos e seu olhar encontrou o de Jared. Era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo de ambos, mas durou apenas um segundo e logo o loiro voltou sua atenção para o instrumento em suas mãos.

A forma como Jensen segurava o violão, tão firme, que parecia prestes a quebrar, o jeito que ele pressionava os lábios em uma linha fina… Jared o conhecia tão bem, o seu nervosismo era tão claro e sabia exatamente como Jensen estava se sentindo naquele momento.

Richard e Rob já estavam no palco, cantando a música de abertura e Jensen seria o próximo. O loiro se levantou, carregando o violão consigo e respirou fundo.

Jared não saberia dizer como, nem quando, mas de repente estava de pé ao lado do loiro, com uma mão em seu ombro, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos…

\- Não tem por que ficar nervoso, Jensen. Você é muito bom nisso, e com certeza vai arrasar, como sempre faz.

A expressão do loiro foi de surpresa para alívio de repente, e ele realmente pareceu se acalmar.

\- Obrigado - Sorriu, acenado com a cabeça e se virou, subindo no palco, com a mesma postura confiante que ele entrava nos sets para filmarem.

De repente Jared se viu sozinho nos bastidores. Tinham lhe convidado para subir com eles no palco, mas o moreno recusou. Ao invés disso, foi para a lateral da platéia e tentou ficar ali, encostado na parede e escondido entre os seguranças.

A voz de Jensen soou tão segura e imponente, parecia penetrar em sua alma. Jared não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima e de repente se sentiu aliviado por estar ali no canto, despercebido. Não queria nenhuma foto sua, chorando, enquanto assistia o seu coprotagonista cantar. Já haviam boatos o suficiente no fandom. Não que realmente se importasse, mas seria estranho ter que explicar aquilo.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, apenas ouvindo e sentindo a voz que tanto amava… Por um momento, se permitiu sonhar que Jensen cantava para ele e mais lágrimas escorreram por sua face.

Em quem Jensen estaria pensando naquele momento, enquanto cantava, com tanta paixão em sua voz? Em Danneel? Ou o cara que Jared não conhecia, com quem o loiro saíra duas vezes na semana anterior? De repente se tornou difícil de respirar e Jared foi embora. Sentia-se sufocado e sua vontade era de sair correndo daquele lugar. Mas não queria chamar a atenção dos fãs, então simplesmente saiu de fininho e o mais discretamente possível.

J2

I used to spend my nights out in a barroom

Liquor was the only love I've known

But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom

And brought me back from being too far gone

...

You're as smooth as tennessee whiskey

You're as sweet as strawberry wine

You're as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

...

I've looked for love in all the same old places

Found the bottom of a bottle always dry

But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it

'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high

...

You're as smooth as tennessee whiskey

You're as sweet as strawberry wine

You're as warm as a glass of brandy

And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

Well, I stayed stoned on your love all the time

J2

Jensen estava tão nervoso, que só percebeu a presença de Jared, quando o mesmo tocou em seu ombro. Tinha sido uma surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante. Por mais que a vida, ou a própria teimosia de ambos, os tivesse separado, estavam lá um para o outro, e saber que Jared estava li, o apoiando e encorajando, foi o suficiente para que voltasse a se sentir confiante.

Queria que o moreno estivesse ao seu lado no palco, mas ainda que ele tenha se esquivado do convite de Richard e Rob, ficou feliz ao vê-lo em um canto ao lado do palco, escondido da platéia. Por um momento, seus olhares se cruzaram e Jensen podia jurar que viu lágrimas em seus olhos.

Jensen fechou os olhos e continuou a canção, sem conseguir parar de pensar em Jared por um segundo. Em como ele era o seu vício, e como o amor que sentia por ele era o que o mantinha vivo… era o que lhe dava esperanças.

Eu costumava passar as noites em um bar

Álcool era o único amor que eu conhecia

Mas você me resgatou, me alcançando no fundo do poço

E me trouxe de volta de muito longe

...

Você é tão suave como Tennessee Whiskey

Você é tão doce quanto um vinho de morango

Você é tão quente quanto um copo de conhaque

E querido, eu fico embriagado no seu amor o tempo todo

...

Quando a música terminou e Jensen olhou para o local em que Jared estivera, o moreno já não estava mais lá. Ele também não estava nos bastidores, assim como não se encontrou com os amigos no bar combinado, naquela noite.

Jensen sentira uma tristeza muito grande ao constatar que Jared preferia cair na noite sozinho, do que estar em sua companhia. Não queria acabar estragando a noite dos outros com o seu mau humor, então foi o primeiro a se despedir dos amigos e voltar para o hotel. Apagou as luzes e ficou na cama, pensando em tudo o que havia feito da sua vida até ali, e curtindo a solidão.

J2

Jared caminhou pelo centro de Nashville, entrou em alguns bares, encontrou muitos fãs. Apesar de estar rodeado de pessoas que o amavam, se sentia tão sozinho e miserável... Ignorou as ligações e mensagens de Stephen e continuou bebendo, tentando não sentir.

Acabou constatando que era impossível. A bebida já não fazia mais efeito. Quando finalmente voltou para o quarto do hotel, estava tão bêbado e cansado, que dormiu imediatamente.

Apesar da ressaca, o domingo passou muito rapidamente, e ambos agiram como os bons profissionais que eram, atuando para o entretenimento dos fãs, posando para as fotos, mas sem trocar uma palavra entre si, que não fosse sobre o trabalho. Precisavam conversar, mas não era hora, nem lugar.

Jared percebeu que não adiantava fugir do que sentia, mas precisava se certificar de algumas coisas primeiro.

J2

Estavam gravando o último episódio da temporada naquela semana. Seria um episódio muito emocional, principalmente para Sam, e se já não bastasse tudo aquilo estar mexendo com a sua cabeça, a sua vida pessoal também continuava uma droga.

Sentia-se perdido, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Precisava conversar com Jensen antes de terminarem a temporada e entrarem em férias, precisava conversar com Stephen e descobrir o que fazer daquele relacionamento, sem magoar o seu grande amigo. Mas cada vez que pensava em entrar no assunto, lhe faltava coragem e Jared nem sabia realmente por quê. Seria medo de ficar sozinho?

\- Não está um pouco frio pra você ir à piscina? - Jared estranhou ao entrar no quarto de Stephen e encontrá-lo vestindo apenas uma sunga camuflada.

\- Então, é… - sorriu, sem graça. - No final de semana será a festa de aniversário do John Barrowman, e eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma surpresa, então conversei com o Scott e ele sugeriu que eu fosse vestindo "isso" na festa.

Jared gargalhou. - Só isso? Tipo… um gogo boy?

\- Não! Quero dizer… mais ou menos. Exceto que eu não vou deixar ninguém me tocar, ou… colocar dinheiro na minha cueca - Amell sorriu, ainda sem graça.

\- Entendi.

\- Você deveria ir comigo.

\- Eu não posso. Tenho um compromisso com a Meg, lembra? Mas me diga uma coisa… quem escolheu a sunga? Ela não valoriza em nada os seus atributos - Jared apertou a bunda do seu namorado, brincando.

\- Tá falando aquele que usa bermuda de hibisco pra ir à piscina - Retribuiu a zoação.

\- O que tem de errado com a minha bermuda de hibisco? - Jared gargalhou. - Pelo menos a minha intenção não é parecer sexy com ela.

\- Está tão ruim assim? - Stephen se virou para olhar a própria bunda no reflexo do espelho. - Foi o Scott quem escolheu. Você não se importa que eu vá desse jeito, se importa?

\- Eu? - Jared fora pego de surpresa. - Não, claro que não. É só uma festa, não é? - Sorriu, de repente se sentindo curioso. - Você já transou com ele?

\- Com o Scott?

\- Não, com o Barrowman. Eles têm uma relação aberta, não tem?

\- Eu… acho que sim, mas… Não, claro que eu nunca transei com ele. Por que você pensou isso? - Estranhou.

\- Sei lá… vocês trabalham juntos, já se beijaram… Poderia ter rolado, não?

\- Não. E aquele beijo foi uma brincadeira pra animar os fãs, Jared. Nós somos amigos, eu gosto muito dele, mas nunca… Não!

\- Vai ver o Scott está planejando um threesome de surpresa pro marido, no final da festa - Jared brincou.

Amell ficou intrigado de repente. - Você se importaria?

\- O quê?

\- Você se importaria se eu e eles…?

\- É claro que eu me importaria. Que pergunta é essa? - Jared ficou sério de repente.

\- Eu só queria ter certeza - Stephen riu e o beijou, mas desta vez quem ficou intrigado foi Jared.

\- Agora... por que você não tira essa sunga horrível e vem pra cama?

J2

Quando Stephen acordou, Jared estava sentado na cama, com as pernas viradas para fora, e já completamente vestido.

\- Ei - Falou com a voz sonolenta. - Por que não volta pra cama? Ainda é muito cedo.

\- Eu não consegui dormir esta noite e fiquei pensando... Eu não me importaria.

\- O quê? - Amell franziu o cenho, sem entender nada.

\- Eu fico tentando convencer a mim mesmo que sim, mas na verdade…

\- Jared… você está bem? Do que é que você está falando?

\- Eu estou falando… Se você transasse com o John, ou com o Scott, ou com ambos… eu não me importaria.

\- Que merda é essa? - Amell de repente ficou muito sério.

\- Eu sei. E eu queria muito que as coisas fossem diferentes. Quer dizer, você tem sido um namorado maravilhoso, enquanto eu vivo cheio de dúvidas, e… - "Morrendo de ciúmes do Jensen". Jared pensou, mas não disse.

\- Você não me ama - Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação.

\- Eu amo - Jared olhava para as próprias mãos. - Mas não da maneira que você quer. Eu te amo como sempre amei, como meu melhor amigo.

\- Que porra, Jay! - Stephen se levantou da cama, puto.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem - Amell se ajoelhou na sua frente. - Talvez você só precise de mais tempo. Talvez…

\- Eu não… Eu preciso ir - Jared suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Precisa… ir? - Segurou no braço do moreno, o obrigando a olhá-lo. - Mas você vai voltar depois, certo?

\- Eu não vou mais voltar, Steph. Nem depois, nem… qualquer outro dia. Eu realmente espero que a gente ainda possa ser amigos.

\- Você está me deixando? - A voz de Stephen saiu tão quebrada, e Jared se odiou por isso.

\- Eu acho que é o certo a fazer - Por mais que doesse, não iria voltar atrás. Pelo menos um dos seus erros podia ser consertado.

\- É por causa do Ackles? - Amell precisava saber.

\- Não - Jared se levantou. - Não é por causa dele, nem de ninguém. Eu só… quando nós começamos, eu achei que fosse apenas por diversão, que fosse algo… casual. Mas então as coisas foram ficando sérias, e eu não sinto que estou preparado pra isso. Não é o que eu quero agora. Eu sinto muito.

\- Sente? - Amell passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos e forçou uma risada. - Só vá embora, Jared. Só vá embora, por favor.

_**Continua…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu avisei lá no começo que estaria distorcendo algumas datas e fatos, mas só pra deixar claro, não teve convenção em Nashville naquele ano. Também não sei quando foi a renovação dos contratos, só sei que eles renovam de dois em dois anos (se não me engano). Stephen Amell realmente foi ao aniversário do John Barrowman vestindo uma sunga camuflada, mas foi este ano. Como veio a calhar, eu não podia deixar de utilizar, né? (adoro! kkk).  
> Obrigada a Su, por ler e palpitar antes da postagem, e pela dica da música.  
> Beijocas e obrigada a quem está acompanhando!


	6. Capítulo 6

Jared não se orgulhava pela maneira como tinha terminado o relacionamento com Stephen, mas mesmo assim, sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso das suas costas.

Nunca deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem tão longe, mas tinha sido confortável estar com ele que, de certa forma, supria as suas carências.

Como sua mãe sempre dizia, o tempo cura tudo… Quem sabe algum dia Stephen o perdoasse e pudessem voltar a ser amigos? Jared esperava desesperadamente que sim.

Ou talvez a sua mãe estivesse errada, pois mais de sete anos tinham se passado e nada tinha sido curado, quando se tratava de Jensen. Na verdade, a dor só aumentava com o tempo.

O arrependimento era algo com o que tinha que lidar todos os dias. E se tivesse aberto a porta do trailer, quando Jensen batera… Teria ele tentado fazer as pazes, ou teriam brigado ainda mais? Era algo que nunca saberia.

Se tivesse deixado o seu orgulho de lado, se não tivesse dado ouvido a outras pessoas, se não tivesse se importado tanto com sua carreira e com o futuro da série… E se…?

Eram muitas interrogações sem respostas. Será que Jensen se sentia da mesma maneira? Às vezes, quando olhava em seus olhos, tinha quase certeza que sim. Tiveram muitas oportunidades ao longo dos anos para tentar consertar as coisas, mas nenhum dos dois deu o primeiro passo. Por que era tão difícil?

Talvez ainda não fosse tarde… Trabalhariam juntos por pelo menos mais dois anos, e Amell já não estava mais entre eles. Jared tinha quase certeza que Jensen não era apaixonado por Danneel, que ficavam juntos apenas por conveniência… Mas era sempre o "quase". Nunca teria certeza de nada, se não enfrentasse seus medos.

A oportunidade apareceu quando Misha veio lhe chamar para a sua noitada de despedida. Afinal, as cenas com o anjo já tinham terminado e era o seu último dia de filmagens.

Foram a um bar que costumavam frequentar em Vancouver. Jared estava tenso, porque sabia que Jensen também viria e seria uma oportunidade de tentar conversar com ele, sem parecer que estava forçando a barra.

Mas a sua esperança caiu por terra, quando o loiro chegou ao local, acompanhado. Devin Pihlainen. Jared ouviu Misha dizer seu nome, mas nem o conhecia, só sabia ele tinha feito uma ponta no episódio em que estavam filmando.

O cara, muito bonito, por sinal, sentou-se ao lado de Jensen, e pela intimidade que ambos conversavam, Jared tinha certeza que estavam juntos.

Tentou se divertir, conversando com Misha, Mark e com os outros, mas era difícil agir normalmente ao ver Jensen com outro. Doía no fundo da sua alma, e o pior era que Jared não tinha direito algum de sentir ciúmes; Jensen era um homem livre e nem sequer seu amigo ele era.

\- Vamos lá, cara. Você está precisando relaxar um pouco. Eu soube que você e o Amell terminaram, mas não dá pra ficar na fossa pelo resto da vida - Misha brincou, lhe entregando mais uma cerveja.

\- Eu não estou na fossa, eu só não… Eu estou me divertindo - Forçou um sorriso, que não convencia nem a si mesmo.

Na verdade, nada daquilo tinha a ver com Amell, mas era melhor que pensassem assim. Jared tinha sido patético ao pensar que pudesse ter alguma chance com Jensen e que, depois de tudo, o loiro poderia querer o mesmo. Só mais uma ilusão da sua cabeça. Talvez tivesse se deixado envolver pelos acontecimentos nos últimos dias.

Cada dia estava sendo mais difícil trabalhar ao lado de Jensen. Os sentimentos vinham à tona o tempo todo, mesmo enquanto estavam gravando e sendo Sam e Dean.

O jeito que Jensen falava, olhando em seus olhos... O cuidado ao se certificar que estava bem depois de uma cena que envolvia luta… Não. Aquele tinha sido Dean, não era Jensen. Estaria ficando louco a ponto de confundir seus personagens com a vida real?

Precisava de mais uma cerveja. Ou várias. Urgente.

Mesmo estando entre as pessoas com quem trabalhava quase que diariamente, Jared se sentia estranho. Era a primeira vez depois de muitos anos, que saía com eles quando Jensen estava junto.

E Jensen se sentia da mesma maneira. Conversava com os demais, ria, mas não trocavam palavras diretamente um com o outro.

\- Jared está quieto hoje, o que fizeram com você?- Osric Chau perguntou, numa brincadeira inocente, sem se dar conta do que acontecia entre ele e Jensen.

\- Eu estou bem - Jared sorriu e levantou a cabeça, quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Jensen. Era como se houvesse um magnetismo naqueles olhos verdes. - Não se preocupe comigo.

Pediram mais uma rodada de cervejas, e Jensen percebeu que Jared já parecia mais à vontade. Geralmente evitava o olhar do moreno, mas naquela noite isso era quase impossível. Gostava de observar como seus olhos mudavam de cor, dependendo da luz. Gostava de ver o seu sorriso e ouvir o som das suas risadas.

Sentira falta daquilo. De ver Jared sendo ele mesmo, fora do trabalho.

Mas a felicidade de Jensen também durou pouco. Logo Stephen Amell e David Ramsey apareceram no bar, e se juntaram a eles. Amell perguntou se estava tudo bem, mas obviamente, ninguém recusou.

Jared voltou a ficar quieto, e Jensen respondia a um e outro comentário sarcástico de Stephen. Mais tarde, Amell já estava um tanto bêbado, quando começou a provocar Jared.

O moreno logo se levantou, aborrecido, e o chamou para fora do bar.

\- Você vai querer mesmo discutir a nossa relação na frente dos nossos amigos, no meio de um bar? - Jared estava puto.

\- Se esse é o único jeito de eu conseguir a sua atenção, eu não me importo. Eu te liguei várias vezes e você sequer quis me ouvir, ou falar comigo - Amell segurou o braço de Jared com força, e o imprensou contra a lateral do seu carro, no estacionamento.

\- Eu disse que precisava de um tempo. Eu não quero discutir com você, Steph. Por que não podemos simplesmente superar isso e voltar a ser amigos?

\- Um tempo? - A risada de Stephen ecoou pelo lugar. - Pra poder sair com o Ackles? É isso?

\- Solte o meu braço, Stephen - Jared falou, já sem paciência.

\- Agora você e ele são melhores amigos?

\- Ele falou pra você largar o seu braço! - Jensen agarrou Stephen pela gola da camisa e o empurrou para longe.

Amell tentou partir pra cima do loiro, com raiva, mas Misha o segurou e Mark se postou entre eles, impedindo que Jensen fizesse qualquer outra coisa, também. Ao ver Jensen se levantar e ir atrás de Jared e Amell, Misha e Mark o seguiram.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Jared enfrentou Jensen. Estava bravo com Stephen, mas também estava puto com Ackles.

\- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu acabei de salvar a sua bunda!

Jared deu uma risada. - Caso não esteja ciente… Eu não sou o Sammy, você não é o Dean, e não tem ninguém que você precise proteger aqui. Eu sou bem grandinho pra cuidar de mim mesmo. Pode voltar pra companhia do seu namoradinho lá dentro - A última frase saiu com uma entonação mais forte do que Jared pretendia, e todos o olharam, provavelmente sabendo do que se tratava.

\- Uau! - Jensen abriu os braços, sorrindo com sarcasmo. Aparentemente, era o único que não tinha percebido o ciúmes na atitude de Jared. - Eu esperava um "obrigado", mas okay… se é o que você quer, foda-se! - Jensen chutou a lateral do carro e saiu, voltando para dentro do bar.

\- Eu vou levar você pra casa - Jared se dirigiu a Stephen, que agora parecia consciente e envergonhado pela sua atitude.

\- Pode deixar que eu o levo - David colocou a mão no ombro de Jared, tranquilizando-o. - Desculpe por isso.

J2

Jensen pediu mais uma cerveja e o clima ficou um tanto estranho quando seus amigos voltaram para a mesa. Devin apenas o observava, sem entender o que acabara de acontecer.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês… Quer dizer, eu até ouvi rumores, mas não achei que fossem reais - Devin por fim comentou.

\- E não são. Nunca houve nada entre eu e ele.

\- Oh, então é ainda pior.

\- Do que você está falando? - Jensen o olhou, aborrecido. Tinha passado uma noite com o cara e ele já achava que o conhecia e que podia se meter na sua vida?

\- Eu nem os conheço direito, mas está na cara que vocês estão reprimindo alguma coisa.

Mark olhou para Misha e ambos deram risadas.

\- O que foi? Eu só tentei ajudar. Mas dá pra ver que ele continua sendo um idiota, depois de todos esses anos - Jensen falou, ainda puto.

\- Vocês dois são tão problemáticos que nem mesmo percebem, não é? - Mark estava sério desta vez.

\- Problemáticos? - O loiro o encarou, incrédulo. - Agora eu também sou problemático?

\- Ele estava morrendo de ciúmes, desde o momento em que você apareceu aqui, trazendo o… Como é mesmo o seu nome?

\- Devin - O sujeito respondeu.

\- Isso não é verdade. Por que ele estaria com ciúmes? - Jensen riu, sem humor.

\- Por que você acha que ele terminou com o Stephen?

\- Sei lá… sexo ruim, provavelmente - Jensen brincou, mas no fundo estava se remoendo para saber o motivo. Tinha sido uma surpresa, e infelizmente só soube do ocorrido depois que chegou ao bar, acompanhado de Devin. O que tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

\- Sexo ruim não dura mais do que uma noite, eles estavam juntos há mais de seis meses. Você se lembra das flores? - Mark provocou, sorrindo.

\- Como eu poderia esquecer? - O loiro não conseguiu esconder o quanto aquilo o deixara puto.

\- Quando não existe amor, não adianta insistir, não é?

\- Não - Jensen olhou para o rótulo da garrafa, se lembrando de todas as tentativas frustradas de namoro que tivera. Nunca conseguira amar ninguém, porque nenhum deles era Jared. Será que o moreno se sentia da mesma maneira? Como nunca tinha percebido?

\- E vocês acham que ele ficou com ciúmes, porque… - Jensen olhou de Mark para Misha, esperando uma confirmação.

\- Ele ter terminado o namoro e ter vindo aqui hoje… a ceninha de ciúmes… eu não sei, mas isso me parece um primeiro passo - Misha confirmou.

\- Talvez - Jensen admitiu, pensativo. - Eu só tenho medo de criar esperanças, e depois… - Sua voz saiu quebrada.

\- O que você tem a perder?

\- Você acha que eu devo ir atrás dele?

\- Não. Ele já deve estar em casa a essa hora e está de cabeça quente. E vocês dois de cabeça quente, nunca é boa coisa. Mas vocês ainda tem dois dias de gravações, você pode pelo menos tentar conversar, tentar um entendimento. Vocês são adultos, Jensen. Pelo amor de Deus! - Mark bufou, e pediu mais uma rodada de cervejas.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 7

Quanto mais Jensen lia e relia o roteiro, mais angustiado ficava. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele ultimamente, e não sabia se seria capaz de lidar com uma cena tão carregada de emoções quanto a que estavam prestes a gravar.

Mais ainda, estava preocupado com Jared. Se o que Mark Sheppard tinha dito era verdade, então o moreno também estava vivendo um conflito interno, e aquilo não era nada bom. Jared já tivera crises depressivas e Jensen tinha medo do que aquilo poderia desencadear.

Talvez fosse bom se certificar que ele estava bem, antes de gravarem.

Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo rosto, suspirando. Ainda não conseguia se perdoar por ter feito a burrada de levar Devin junto consigo, na noite anterior.

Não sabia que Jared tinha rompido com Amell, e por medo de ter que lidar com a presença do casal, convidara Devin para acompanhá-lo. Não era como se ele significasse qualquer coisa, e não tinha sido nem de longe uma das melhores transas da sua vida.

\- Droga! - Socou a bancada à sua frente, fazendo o café da sua xícara respingar.

Tinha jogado uma grande oportunidade para o alto e agora tudo tinha se tornado ainda mais difícil.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao relembrar a cena… " _Caso não esteja ciente… Eu não sou o Sammy, você não é o Dean, e não tem ninguém que você precise proteger aqui. Eu sou bem grandinho pra cuidar de mim mesmo. Pode voltar pra companhia do seu namoradinho lá dentro!"_

Ciúmes. Jared estava com ciúmes!

Sheppard tinha toda a razão. E Jensen deveria ter percebido isso o tempo todo. O jeito que o moreno o olhara quando chegou com Devin, e a sua maneira estranha de agir durante a noite… Jensen se odiava por ter sido tão estúpido. Estava tão perdido em sua comiseração, que não prestara atenção aos detalhes.

Agora não sabia nem por onde começar, e tinha apenas dois dias para correr atrás do prejuízo.

Ao ir até o quarto para se trocar, Jensen abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e retirou dela uma foto, sem conseguir conter um enorme sorriso… Eram ele e Jared, sentados lado a lado no set, tão jovens e sorridentes, tão felizes e cheios de empolgação… lá na primeira temporada.

Tudo estava tão perfeito… faziam praticamente tudo juntos, compartilhavam as pequenas coisas, as mesmas alegrias, os mesmos medos… Eram ainda tão jovens e a oportunidade de serem protagonistas, de terem uma série só deles era algo incrível. Grandioso demais.

Ainda era, hoje em dia. Jensen e Jared seriam sempre gratos pelo que a série e os fãs tinham lhes trazido ao longo dos anos, mas na época tudo era como um sonho… Uma realização pessoal, uma chance de serem reconhecidos.

Então a amizade entre ambos foi se tornando algo maior e nenhum dos dois estava pronto para lidar com aquilo. O medo de perder o trabalho que tinha sido tão difícil conquistar, estava sempre presente. A série corria o risco de não ser renovada, então qualquer rumor sobre um possível relacionamento entre eles poderia ser trágico.

Jensen se lembrava do quanto se sentira pressionado… não só pela produção da série ou pelo seu agente, mas de certa forma, também pela sua família… Nada era fácil, e toda aquela pressão acabava criando um estresse, e aos poucos, foi atingindo a amizade de ambos.

E também tinha o ciúme… Jared sempre tivera muitos amigos. Era algo da sua personalidade, aquela facilidade que ele tinha em cativar as pessoas e fazer amizades facilmente, enquanto Jensen era sempre o mais reservado.

E saber que Jared tivera um relacionamento com Chad Murray enquanto filmaram Gilmore Girls, não ajudava em nada. Mas que direito Jensen tinha de sentir ciúmes daquela amizade, quando não tinha coragem de expor os seus próprios sentimentos?

A briga com Jared durante as filmagens tinha sido somente a gota d'água. Havia um turbilhão de sentimentos e frustrações reprimidas entre eles. Tudo sempre vem à tona, em algum momento.

Hora errada, lugar errado, maneira errada. Tudo tinha culminado naquele instante e Jensen acabara magoando a única pessoa que importava. Se tivessem simplesmente conversado, feito dois homens adultos que eram, talvez tudo teria sido diferente? Talvez, juntos, tivessem encontrado um caminho para viver aquele amor que os sufocava, sem destruir as suas carreiras? Talvez…

Eram muitas incertezas e arrependimentos. Muitas perguntas sem respostas.

Mas talvez… talvez ainda pudesse fazer a coisa certa. Não estava disposto a desistir de Jared mais uma vez.

Tinha poucas cenas para gravar naquele dia, pois as cenas finais tinham sido deixadas para filmarem em sequência, no dia seguinte.

Apesar disso, o dia foi muito corrido, tiveram reuniões, discutiram cenas com o diretor, ensaiaram, e Jensen não conseguira ficar a sós com Jared, como pretendia.

Entre um ensaio e outro, Jared passou por ele rapidamente e parou.

\- Jensen - O moreno se virou de volta, para poder olhá-lo e Jensen fez o mesmo. - E-eu… - Coçou a cabeça, parecendo inseguro do tinha para falar. - Me desculpe, por ontem à noite. Eu sei que você só quis ajudar, mas eu estava nervoso, e…

\- Tudo bem, eu… - Jensen sentiu um alívio tão grande ao ouvir aquilo, que sentiu vontade de gritar, mas se controlou. - Eu não devia ter me metido, não era assunto meu.

Jared consentiu com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, aparentemente querendo dizer mais alguma coisa, mas então o diretor os chamou.

Ambos se afastaram, como se o momento tivesse sido quebrado e apenas olharam um para o outro, antes de voltar para o trabalho.

No final do dia, quase todos já tinham ido embora, mas o carro de Clif ainda estava lá, esperando por Jared, o que deixou Jensen um tanto preocupado.

Decidido a não deixar as coisas se perderem desta vez, foi até o trailer do moreno, que estava praticamente ao lado do seu, bateu duas vezes na porta e, ao não receber resposta e ver que ela não estava trancada, entrou assim mesmo.

Jared estava sentado no sofá, com as pernas estendidas sobre a mesinha em frente, com o celular na mão e um copo de alguma bebida, que com certeza não era água ou refrigerante, na outra.

Seu olhar estava fixo nas botas de Sam que ainda vestia, e ele parecia alheio à presença de Jensen, ou qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor. O que só deixou o loiro ainda mais preocupado.

\- Ei - Jensen se aproximou, e Jared finalmente o olhou, mas não disse nada. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jared balançou a cabeça, negando. - Eu estou bem.

\- Jay, é… - Jensen parou. Há quanto tempo não o chamava assim, pelo apelido? - Eu trabalho com você há oito anos e sei que você pode estar qualquer coisa, menos bem. E eu também sei que não é problema meu, mas… Por que nós não vamos no barzinho aqui perto tomar uma cerveja? Nós podemos fazer isso, não podemos? - Pediu, esperançoso.

Jared concordou, com um meio sorriso. - Por que não? - Levantou-se, pegou seu casaco e suas coisas e dispensaram Clif, já que iria de carona com Jensen, que estava com seu próprio carro.

Encontraram alguns conhecidos no bar e a primeira hora passou muito rápidamente. Alguns não eram nada discretos, olhando-os e estranhando o fato de estarem juntos. Era um bar conhecido e a primeira vez em oito anos que faziam isso, afinal.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos na mesa, Jensen percebeu que Jared estava com o pensamento longe e como o seu celular estava sobre a mesa, também notou que era a terceira vez que ele recusava uma ligação de Stephen Amell.

\- Tudo bem, se você quiser atender - Jensen comentou. Torcia para que o moreno não o fizesse, mas só queria deixá-lo à vontade.

\- É melhor não - Jared desligou o celular.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo ontem à noite que vocês romperam… espero que esteja tudo bem. - Com Jared, o loiro pensou. Queria mais é que Amell se fodesse. Maldito bastardo!

Doeu na sua alma quando Jared baixou os olhos, fixos no copo de uísque à sua frente. Se pudesse, faria qualquer coisa para tirar qualquer sofrimento que estivesse lhe perturbando, mesmo que ele estivesse sofrendo por outro.

\- Eu pensei que pudéssemos resolver numa boa, mas ele não está aceitando muito bem. Disse que eu o usei esse tempo todo, e o pior é que eu nem posso tirar a sua razão.

\- Ele está sendo um babaca - Jensen não conseguiu segurar.

Jared deu uma risadinha, sem humor. - Nós éramos muito amigos, e… Foi uma péssima ideia, sabe? Uma péssima ideia. Só mais uma pra minha lista de arrependimentos - Jared sorriu, erguendo o corpo, como se fizesse um brinde e bebeu todo o conteúdo, sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta.

\- Você o amava? - Jensen precisava saber.

\- Acho que eu sempre o amei como um amigo, mas isso não era o que ele esperava, afinal.

\- E o que você esperava?

" _Esperava que ele me fizesse esquecer você"_ Jared pensou, mas apenas olhou nos olhos do loiro, sem conseguir dizer.

\- Eu não sei - Por fim falou. - Eu bebi demais naquela comic con, ele também. Foi um erro, mas ao mesmo tempo era confortável, sabe? Era muito melhor do que estar sozinho, e eu nunca fui muito a favor de sexo casual, então...

\- Não é como se você não tivesse outras opções.

\- Ele me entendia, pelo menos no início. Um amigo é sempre melhor do que um estranho - Jared riu, mais pelo efeito do álcool do que por qualquer outra coisa. - Você nunca fez uma burrada na sua vida? - O moreno o encarou, pensativo. - Não… acho que não. - Riu novamente. - Você é sempre perfeito.

\- Não faça isso - Jensen desviou o olhar, chateado.

\- Eu não estou sendo irônico. É o que eu vejo. - Falou sério, desta vez.

\- Eu não tenho nada de perfeito e sim, eu já cometi muitos erros. - " _Deixar você escapar por entre os meus dedos foi o pior deles"_ Jensen pensou, mas não conseguiu dizer. - O mesmo que você fez com o Amell, eu fiz com a Danneel, talvez a diferença é que ela esteve ciente o tempo todo. E também com todos os outros caras com quem eu saí.

\- Por falar nisso, cadê o seu namorado? - Jared estava sendo irônico desta vez.

\- Se você estiver se referindo ao Devin, ele não é, nem nunca foi meu namorado. Eu mal o conheci, nós saímos apenas uma vez e eu o levei ao bar ontem à noite, foi só isso - Jensen nem sabia por que estava se justificando, mas no fundo, queria que Jared soubesse.

\- Foi uma boa foda, pelo menos? - Jared riu alto, e Jensen percebeu que ele já estava bêbado. Sabe-se lá quantas doses ele já havia bebido em seu trailer, antes de irem para o bar.

\- Não foi das melhores - Jensen riu. - Jared, talvez não seja uma boa ideia beber tanto. Você vai precisar de concentração amanhã, e será um longo dia de trabalho - O loiro falou quando Jared pediu outra dose.

\- Nah. O Sam vai estar destruído, me aconselharam a me privar do sono, mas acho que uma ressaca tem o mesmo efeito, ou melhor - Riu.

\- É, eu não posso discordar - Jensen sorriu, mas não estava feliz com o que via. Jared estava descontando suas frustrações na bebida e isso nunca era bom. Já tinha passado por esta fase uma vez e não tinha sido uma boa experiência.

\- É engraçado - Jared riu, bebendo mais um longo gole de uísque.

\- O que é engraçado?

\- Eu e você aqui, em um bar, conversando, depois de todos esses anos, como se nada tivesse acontecido - Havia sarcasmo em sua voz.

Jensen sorriu, embora triste. - Nós temos muito o que conversar, Jared. Mas eu acho melhor levar você pra casa, agora.

Jared apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Você pode ir, eu vou ficar um pouco mais.

\- Você não acha que já bebeu o suficiente? - Jensen não queria ser chato, mas estava realmente preocupado.

\- Eu só não quero ir pra casa. Não vai ser bom ficar sozinho hoje. Eu…

\- Okay. Então nós vamos lá pro meu apartamento, eu faço um café bem forte e terminamos essa conversa lá, está bem? Sem mais bebidas.

\- Tudo bem. Sem mais bebidas - Jared ergueu as mãos em rendição, mas depois de pagarem a conta e se levantar, o moreno cambaleou um pouco e Jensen teve que ajudá-lo a encontrar o caminho até o carro.

Jared saiu do elevador falando alto e rindo e Jensen percebeu a movimentação dos seus vizinhos, espiando nas portas. Pelo menos eles teriam assunto, afinal, Jensen sempre fora um vizinho muito discreto e silencioso. Chato, provavelmente.

Entraram e Jensen mal trancou a porta atrás de si, quando sentiu seu corpo sendo imprensado entre a porta e uma massa de músculos de quase dois metros de altura. Abriu a boca, surpreso, e logo a língua de Jared estava dentro dela, explorando cada milímetro possível.

Estava tudo errado. Jared estava bêbado e precisavam conversar, mas o cérebro de Jensen derreteu com aquele beijo, assim como o restante do seu corpo, exceto por uma pequena parte - ou não tão pequena assim - que tinha ficado completamente desperta.

Podia sentir as mãos grandes e macias de Jared em sua cintura e costas, apertando sua carne por baixo da camisa, podia sentir o gosto de uísque e a maciez dos seus lábios… que a propósito eram muito mais deliciosos do que imaginou algum dia. E já tinha imaginado muito…

Sentia a ereção enorme de Jared pressionar a sua, e os gemidos que escapavam da garganta de ambos. Os dentes dele em sua mandíbula e seu pescoço, os cabelos sedosos, quando enfiou os dedos por entre eles para puxá-lo para si… Era perfeito.

\- Quarto? - Jared perguntou num sussurro, fazendo a pele do loiro se arrepiar ainda mais.

\- Esquerda - Jensen o guiou, sem se separar do beijo. Tinha medo que Jared caísse em si e percebesse a loucura que estavam fazendo, e…

Loucura.

Era como se uma luz tivesse se acendido em seu cérebro, apesar de ser ainda mais difícil raciocinar ao caírem na cama, com o peso de Jared sobre o seu corpo e a boca dele devorando o seu pescoço daquela maneira…

\- Jay… - Jensen gemeu, quando na verdade, queria falar. - Jay espera! - Num momento de lucidez, do qual provavelmente iria se arrepender depois, Jensen o empurrou de cima de si, e notou o olhar de filhotinho perdido de Jared, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Sério que você vai parar agora? Volte aqui Jen, e não aja como uma maldita garota - Jared riu alto e puxou o loiro, que agora estava sentado na cama.

\- Jay, espera…

\- Você não quer? - Jared de repente se sentiu rejeitado.

\- Eu quero. Deus, Jared… é tudo o que eu mais quero na minha vida, mas não desse jeito. Você está completamente bêbado e eu não quero fazer algo que você possa se arrepender amanhã.

\- Me arrepender? Você está maluco? Eu ainda sei o que estou fazendo e venho esperando por isso nos últimos oito anos.

Ouvir aquilo fez o coração de Jensen aquecer, mas ainda assim, sentia que não era o certo a fazer. Maldita consciência!

\- Então amanhã, quando você estiver são…

\- Amanhã? - O moreno deu uma risada - Jen, se você me deixar desse jeito - apontou para o seu próprio pau que estava completamente duro - eu juro que fico sem falar com você por mais oito anos - Jared brincou, mas havia uma pontada de desespero em sua voz.

\- Oh, eu vou cuidar de você - O loiro sorriu, se inclinando e apertando o volume na virilha de Jared por cima do jeans e começando a abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça. - Mas nós não vamos transar, não enquanto você não estiver consciente.

\- Merda - Jared bufou e fechou os olhos por um instante. - Você tem que ser tão certinho o tempo todo?

\- É por isso que você me ama - Jensens sorriu e se inclinou, passando a língua pela cabeça rosada e apetitosa do membro do outro, e tomando tudo o que podia em sua boca.

J2

Jensen acordou e se espreguiçou na cama, quando as memórias da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente.

Sentiu um misto de decepção e desespero ao olhar para o outro lado da cama e ver que Jared não estava mais ali.

\- Droga, Jared! - Jensen sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo-se ainda mais frustrado. Jared provavelmente tinha acordado e tomado consciência do que tinha acontecido. Devia ter se arrependido e ido embora, e provavelmente não iria querer ver Jensen nunca mais. Tinha colocado tudo a perder, mai uma vez...

Ele estava completamente bêbado, Jensen nunca deveria tê-lo tocado, talvez nem mesmo devesse tê-lo trazido para o seu apartamento. Agora teria que lidar com as consequências, que com certeza não seriam boas.

Fechou os olhos e ainda podia ouvir seus gemidos, ainda podia sentir o seu gosto, quando gozou em sua boca, podia sentir seus dedos agarrando o seu cabelo, enquanto empurrava seu quadril em busca de alívio; a maneira como ele arqueva as costas e pedia por mais, sem nenhum pudor… Jensen sentiu seu pau ficar duro, apenas com a lembrança.

Jared não tinha chegado a retribuir, pois quando o loiro foi para o banheiro buscar uma toalha úmida para limpá-lo, Jared já dormia a sono profundo, e não quis acordá-lo.

Ao invés disso, ficou por algum tempo apenas observando-o dormir e o admirando. Era patético, mas não pode evitar.

Chateado e puto consigo mesmo pela maneira como tudo tinha terminado, Jensen se levantou, percebendo que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, e foi até a cozinha.

Estranhou ao sentir o cheiro de café, e viu que a cafeteira estava parcialmente cheia. Somente ao se aproximar, notou o bilhete que estava ao lado dela, sobre a bancada:

" _Não sei se eu ainda me lembro como você gosta do seu café. Me desculpe por isso._

_As minhas gravações começam muito cedo e eu tinha que passar em casa, então preferi não te acordar. Podemos continuar nossa conversa hoje à noite, se você ainda quiser._

_Te vejo mais tarde, J."_

**Continua...**


	8. Capítulo 8

 

Jared acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrível e apertou os olhos, tentando se localizar, já que aquele com certeza não era o seu quarto, nem a sua cama. Sentiu o peso de um braço sobre a sua cintura e implorou internamente para que não fosse Stephen Amell. Pelo mal estar que estava sentindo, tinha certeza que tinha bebido muito, mas esperava que não a ponto de perder o juízo e fazer outra besteira. Já tinha feito muitas ultimamente.

Com cuidado, afastou o braço de cima do seu corpo e a perna que estava sobre a sua e, ao se virar, percebeu que era Jensen deitado ao seu lado.

Jensen.

Voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, incrédulo, e então as memórias voltaram... A conversa no bar, a ida até o apartamento do loiro, e...

\- Puta merda!

As lembranças de ter beijado e agarrado Jensen, e… Uau! Jared queria ser um daqueles bêbados que não se lembrava de nada no dia seguinte, mas a sua memória era muito filha da puta… Se lembrava de cada detalhe e do quanto queria foder Jensen, a ponto de quase implorar por aquilo, mas não se lembrava de terem transado, embora a sensação da boca do loiro no seu pau fosse algo que não iria esquecer nunca mais.

Será que aquele boquete tinha sido algum prêmio de consolação, ou uma promessa para algo mais? Não. Jensen o queria… disso Jared tinha certeza, embora estivesse envergonhado por ter dormido e por ter feito toda aquela cena.

Olhou para o loiro ao seu lado e percebeu que ele era lindo até mesmo enquanto dormia. Passou os dedos pelas sardas em seu nariz, até a bochecha e sentiu vontade de beijar seus lábios, mas não queria perturbar o sono do loiro e tinha plena consciência do gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva que sentia em sua boca, e seu hálito não deveria estar nada melhor.

Nunca mais iria beber! - Jurou para si mesmo, talvez pela… milésima vez?

Jared precisava ainda passar em casa para tomar um banho e trocar de roupas, mas mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. Precisava urgentemente de um remédio para a dor de cabeça e café.

Procurou por aspirinas no armário do banheiro e foi até a cozinha. Sorriu ao ver que Jensen ainda possuía uma cafeteira comum, ao invés de uma Nespresso. Colocou o pó, esperando que Jensen ainda gostasse do seu café bem forte, como se lembrava, e resolveu deixar um bilhete. Já haviam mal entendidos o suficiente entre ambos, não precisava acrescentar mais um.

J2

Depois do alívio ao ver o bilhete que Jared deixara, Jensen tomou uma xícara de café, apreciando o fato de que o moreno ainda sabia como ele gostava, e foi para o banho.

Só filmaria bem mais tarde, mas queria estar lá. As cenas eram bastante emocionais e exigiam muito do ator, e pelo que presenciara nos últimos dias, mais a bebedeira na noite anterior, sabia que Jared não estava emocionalmente bem.

Nada podia fazer, apenas ficar ali assistindo, mas precisava ter certeza que Jared ficaria bem.

" _Não sou o Sammy, você não é o Dean."_ É… talvez Jensen fosse um tanto protetor demais em relação a Jared, mas era algo da sua natureza, e nunca iria mudar. Não queria mudar.

Dean podia ter sido um idiota e deixado Sam sozinho com Crowley para ajudar o inútil do Cas, mas Jensen não deixaria Jared sozinho. Nunca.

Parte da cena entre Sam e Crowley já tinha sido gravada. Ali mesmo, dentro da igreja, a maquiadora estava ajustando a maquiagem de Jared, já que Sam tinha que parecer pior a cada momento. O rosto encovado, olheiras profundas, os cabelos com aspecto de suados… Como Jared conseguia ser lindo mesmo daquela maneira? - Jensen só percebeu que estava suspirando, quando um dos assistentes passou por ele e o olhou de um jeito estranho.

Jared voltou para onde Mark Sheppard estava "amarrado" e seu olhar cruzou com o de Jensen por um instante. O moreno sorriu, ainda que discretamente, e quando o loiro retribuiu o sorriso, algumas pessoas olharam de um para o outro, como se tivessem visto uma assombração.

Jared fez de conta que não percebeu os olhares e continuaram a gravar. Jensen o observava, com o coração tão cheio de amor e orgulho… Seu menino tinha se tornado um homem. Um ator incrível, uma pessoa maravilhosa. Pigarreou, tentando controlar suas emoções.

Era a sua vez de se vestir e ir para a maquiagem, e então Jensen deu uma última olhada no roteiro… Aquilo não seria fácil.

J2

" _Metatron mentiu. Se você terminar este teste, você está morto, Sam"_ \- Dean olhou desesperadamente para o irmão. Aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

" _E daí?"_

Doeu no fundo da sua alma quando Jared / Sam o olhou, completamente sem esperança, como se a sua morte realmente não importasse.

" _E daí?"_ \- Jensen / Dean balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

" _Olhe pra ele!"_ Sam aponta para Crowley. " _O quão perto nós estamos. Outras pessoas irão morrer se eu não terminar isso."_

" _Apenas… Pense sobre isso. Pense sobre o que sabemos, hã? Tirando almas do inferno, cura de demônios… Inferno, chutando o cão do inferno! Temos conhecimento suficiente ao nosso lado pra virar o jogo aqui. Mas eu não posso fazê-lo sem você."_

" _Você mal pode fazê-lo comigo"_ Sam falou com a voz quebrada, e tão cheia de dor e mágoa. Jensen só queria poder socar a cara de Dean por fazê-lo se sentir assim.

" _Quero dizer, você acha que eu estrago tudo o que eu tento. Você acha que eu preciso de supervisão, lembra?"_ Sim, Jensen se lembrava. Socar Dean ainda estava em sua lista de prioridades.

" _Vamos lá, cara. Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer."_ Dean realmente não quis. Era apenas preocupação. Nunca pensou que aquelas palavras ditas fossem ferir o seu irmão daquela maneira. - Ele é quem melhor conhece Sam, ele deveria saber - Jensen pensou, de repente se sentindo completamente insano e protetor em relação a Sam. Ou seria Jared?

" _Não, é exatamente o que você quis dizer. Você quer saber o que eu confessei lá dentro?_ _Qual foi o meu maior pecado?"_ Sam fez uma pausa. " _Foi quantas vezes eu te decepcionei. E e_ _u não posso fazer isso de novo."_

" _Sam…"_

" _O que acontece quando você decidir que não pode confiar em mim novamente? Quero dizer, pra quem você vai se voltar da próxima vez, ao invés de mim? Outro anjo? Outro… outro vampiro?"_ Havia um tom de dor e repulsa em sua voz, mais do que o normal. Não era apenas o Sam, Jared estava sofrendo e Jensen podia sentir. " _Você tem alguma ideia de como é se sentir ao ver o seu irmão apenas…"_

" _Espere! Espere! Você realmente pensa isso? Porque nada disso, nada disso é verdade! Olha cara, eu sei que nós tivemos nossas divergências, okay? Inferno, eu sei que eu disse um monte de porcarias pra você, mas Sammy… vamos lá… Eu matei o Benny pra salvar você. Eu estou disposto a deixar esse bastardo e todos os filhos da puta que mataram a mãe vivos por causa de você. Não se atreva a pensar que existe alguma coisa, no passado ou presente, que eu colocaria antes de você. Nunca foi assim. Nunca! Eu preciso que você veja isso. Eu estou implorando."_ Jensen queria que Jared soubesse aquilo. Que embora estivessem brigados todo aquele tempo, ele sempre estivera em primeiro lugar em sua vida. Apenas ele e ninguém mais.

" _Como eu faço pra parar?"_ A mão de Sam sangrava e lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Jensen só queria parar aquilo tudo e tirar Jared daquele lugar. Mas precisavam continuar. Precisavam concluir a cena.

"Basta deixar ir."

" _Eu não posso. Está em mim, Dean. Você não sabe como eu sinto…"_

" _Ei, escute… Nós vamos descobrir uma maneira, okay? Como sempre fizemos. Venha cá"_ \- Jensen o puxa para um abraço e o gemido de Sam faz o seu coração se partir em pedacinhos. " _Só deixe ir. Deixe ir, irmão." -_ Já vai acabar, tudo vai ficar bem _-_ Jensen sussurra no ouvido de Jared, para que ninguém mais o ouça.

Ambos deveriam se afastar e depois sair da igreja, onde a cena seria finalizada, no lado de fora. Mas havia algo errado… Jared se agarrava a Jensen cada vez com mais força e seu corpo todo tremia.

\- Me desculpe - Sua voz saiu como um sussurro e Jensen pode sentí-lo ficando tenso em seus braços.

\- Está tudo bem, Jay. É só a emoção da cena, já vai passar- Jensen passou os dedos por entre os cabelos um tanto longos e fechou os olhos, mantendo-o em seus braços.

\- Não. Me… me desculpe por desapontar você esse tempo todo…

\- O quê? - Jensen se afastou para poder olhar em seus olhos, suas mãos segurando o rosto do outro, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. E realmente era. Sempre foi e sempre seria. - Você nunca me desapontou, Jared. Nunca.

\- Não, eu…

\- Está tudo bem, rapazes? - O diretor perguntou e só então perceberam que não estavam sozinhos, e que todos na igreja os olhavam.

\- Nós só precisamos de um tempo aqui, será que vocês podem… - Jensen gesticulou para saírem. - Por favor?

\- Okay. Vocês têm vinte minutos - O diretor anunciou e todos deixaram o local, mesmo rolando os olhos e contra a vontade de alguns. Aquilo com certeza os atrasaria.

\- Jay - Jensen voltou a chamar a sua atenção, secando uma lágrima que escorria pela face do mais novo.

\- Eu faço isso o tempo todo, Jensen. Desapontar as pessoas que eu amo. Você, minha família, meus amigos, até mesmo o Stephen…

\- Não.

\- Mas eu posso lidar com isso. Com a maioria, eu só não posso… não posso desapontar você outra vez - Sua voz saiu tão quebrada que fez com que Jensen se sentisse impotente diante daquilo. - Por isso eu me mantive longe, porque… porque provavelmente você estaria muito melhor sem mim - Jared continuou.

\- Não. Nunca! Você não imagina o que eu tenho passado ao longo desses anos. Tudo o que eu posso sentir, é orgulho de você, Jay. Você nunca me desapontou, nunca! Eu sei que fui um idiota, e esse tempo todo nós não nos falamos, mas… eu sinto tanto orgulho, não apenas do seus trabalho como ator, que é excelente, mas do homem incrível que você se tornou. O meu único arrependimento é não ter podido estar do seu lado. É não ter feito parte da sua vida…

\- Você fez. Indiretamente, você fez. Eu confesso que… em muitos momentos eu quis te odiar. Eu queria não me importar, eu queria que você se fodesse por ter quebrado o meu coração, mas então… Então eu olhava pra você, e eu… Você era uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu só conseguia… só conseguia te amar cada vez mais.

\- Eu não sou nada perfeito, você sabe disso. Eu nunca passei de um covarde, que passou todos esses anos sofrendo calado e sem coragem de correr atrás do que eu queria. Do que realmente importava.

\- Estamos empatados, então - Jared tentou sorrir, mas lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos.

\- Você se lembra daquele episódio na quinta temporada? - Jensen perguntou. - "The End"?

\- Claro… - Jared só não entendia o que Jensen queria dizer com aquilo.

\- Dean vai pro futuro em uma realidade alternativa e percebe que um erro seu havia mudado tudo e quando ele volta, a primeira coisa que faz é correr atrás do Sam, e mesmo que não consiga perdoá-lo de imediato, eles tentam, porque sabem que juntos eles são melhores.

\- Você acha que nós somos melhores juntos? - Jared ainda não estava entendendo o ponto.

\- Sempre. E eu olho para trás, e se pudesse voltar em algum momento pra tentar consertar as coisas, seria no dia daquela nossa briga… Droga! Eu magoei você.

\- Jensen…

\- Eu jamais podia ter gritado com você daquele jeito, diante de todos, e… eu me arrependo tanto. Não houve um dia depois daquele que eu não tenha me arrependido, e… Eu sei que é absurdo, mas eu queria poder voltar exatamente naquele momento, e se eu não pudesse controlar o que eu disse, eu queria ter ido lá e derrubado a porta do seu trailer, me ajoelhado e pedido perdão até que nós finalmente fizéssemos as pazes novamente. Porque a minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma sem você, Jay.

\- Eu também me arrependo por não ter aberto a porta. Acho que no fundo, eu tive medo que nós fôssemos brigar ainda mais, e eu também estava com raiva e queria que você sofresse - Admitiu, envergonhado.

\- Você conseguiu, pode ter certeza - Jensen tentou brincar, mas falhou terrivelmente. As memórias daquele dia eram dolorosas demais.

\- Eu sei que eu extrapolei, mas eu jamais esperaria que você… - Jared engoliu em seco. - Nós éramos amigos, quase como irmãos, você podia ter me chamado em privado, e…

\- Eu sei. Por muito tempo eu tive pesadelos com o olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado que você me deu naquela hora. Eu estava no meu limite e acabei explodindo com você. Não é algo do que eu me orgulhe, Jay. Na verdade isso tem sido um fardo. Mas não tem como desfazer, nós não estamos em uma realidade alternativa e não tem como voltar atrás…

\- Jen...

\- Jay, tudo o que eu me lembro é que… Eu estava tão chateado aquele dia. Era realmente um dia ruim, e eu tinha tido uma conversa com o meu agente, justamente sobre você, sobre o que eu sentia em relação a nós dois e ele me desencorajou totalmente. Então eu pensei em conversar com você sobre isso, afinal você era o meu melhor amigo, e eu precisava que você soubesse... Eu entrei no seu trailer antes das gravações e você estava ao telefone, com o Chad. Você sequer percebeu a minha presença, e eu esperei e esperei, e vocês ficaram por quase uma hora conversando, e eu fiquei tão enciumado… Então nos chamaram para gravar e você fez uma brincadeira, como sempre fazia e eu amava, porque eu amava o seu senso de humor e você tornava tudo mais leve, e então de repente eu… Eu explodi. Todas as frustrações, eu descontei tudo em você, e você era o único que sempre conseguia me fazer ver a luz, que conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

\- Você sentiu ciúmes do Chad? Jen, já fazem anos, mas eu me lembro perfeitamente que o Chad me ligou porque teve uma briga com a namorada e ele só precisava de um amigo pra conversar.

\- Eu não sabia disso, e como vocês tiveram um relacionamento antes, eu… eu fiquei louco de ciúmes, e eu precisava de você e você estava dando sua atenção a ele, e… Eu sei o quanto isso é ridículo, mas eu…

\- Não é ridículo, apenas… Eu não sabia que você precisava de mim naquele momento, ou com certeza eu teria pedido pro Chad me ligar em outra hora. Você sempre foi a minha prioridade, Jen. Como pode duvidar disso?

\- Eu não sei. Insegurança, talvez… Eu tinha medo de te perder, de perder a sua amizade e eu mesmo acabei te afastando… E depois, eu sei que houveram muitas oportunidades pra fazermos as pazes, mas eu tinha medo… medo que você me odiasse. Medo que você quisesse se afastar de vez...

\- Eu nunca te odiei. Eu não seria capaz, eu às vezes até me sentia… Você era perfeito. Era um ator perfeito, e... Droga! Até o seu personagem era perfeito.

\- Eu nunca fui perfeito, Jared. E eu fui um idiota… Olhando para trás, eu só consigo pensar que nós dois éramos muito jovens e tínhamos muito o que aprender ainda. E realmente aprendemos. Nós dois crescemos juntos, como atores, como pessoas... E os nossos defeitos só nos tornam humanos, Jared, assim como os nossos personagens. Nem mesmo Sam e Dean são perfeitos, embora eles sempre tenham a melhor das intenções, eles também erram. Eles também agem por impulso, por vingança… A diferença é que na série os erros podem ser consertados, eles até mesmo podem voltar no tempo, mas nós não temos esta opção. Nós erramos e temos que conviver com nossos erros e eu tenho feito isso há oito anos. Eu não aguento mais, Jay. Não dá...

\- Eu também não aguento mais, Jen. Mesmo quando eu estive com outros, eu me sentia vazio, me sentia sozinho o tempo todo. E no fundo, mesmo brigados, eu sei que você sempre esteve lá por mim… Sempre cuidando da sua maneira, até mesmo me livrando de algumas perguntas estúpidas de alguns fãs nas convenções - Jared sorriu com a lembrança.

\- Assim como você sempre esteve lá por mim, me incentivando a cantar, ajudando a lidar com os meus medos... Eu nunca irei me esquecer das primeiras convenções, quando eu me sentia tão deslocado, diante de todas aquelas pessoas, enquanto você fazia isso com tanta naturalidade... Num minuto eu estava lá, assustado, sem saber o que dizer e quando você entrava no palco era um alívio tão grande. Você tornava tudo tão leve... tão fácil. E mesmo quando não compartilhávamos o palco, nos painéis solo, só de saber que você estava por perto, me deixava mais confiante. Eu aprendi muito com você, e sei que você também aprendeu muito comigo. Nós fazemos muito bem um ao outro, Jared. Nos completamos. Cada vez que você me abraçava lá no palco, mesmo que fosse por palhaçada, para entreter os fãs, eu me sentia seguro. De alguma forma, eu sabia que podia contar com você, e ao mesmo tempo eu sentia essa necessidade insana de proteger você.

\- É, você tem razão… nó sempre fizemos bem um ao outro. E eu ficava muito feliz cada vez que Supernatural era renovada, assim eu poderia passar mais algum tempo perto de você. Mesmo que a gente não fosse amigos, era bom ter você por perto e eu já não poderia viver sem isso.

\- Eu também não. Jared, naquele dia em que você teve uma crise, lá na Suíça, que a propósito eu quis matá-lo só por ter ido pra Suíça sozinho - Jensen sorriu, embora triste. - Eu tive que conduzir a convenção em Roma praticamente sozinho, e eu tive tanto medo... Eu não queria fazer aquilo sozinho, apesar de ter o apoio dos outros. Porque não era a mesma coisa, sem você. Mas eu me agarrei na sua força... eu sabia que tinha que ser forte e manter as coisas, por você. Embora a minha vontade fosse de largar tudo e correr pro Texas, só pra ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Eu liguei pra sua mãe quase a cada meia hora, mas ainda assim, eu me sentia tão… tão devastado, tão impotente por não poder estar lá com você…

Jared sorriu, se lembrando... Sua mãe o tinha deixado ciente de todas as vezes que Jensen ligara, querendo saber notícias suas. Aquilo, de certa forma, tinha lhe dado forças para lutar.

\- Jensen… Lá no começo, antes da briga… Você me amava? - Jared precisava saber.

\- Acho que eu te amei no dia em que te vi pela primeira vez, depois dos testes pra SPN, Jay.

Jared sorriu abertamente, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto abatido, devido ao excesso de maquiagem.

\- Eu também. Eu não sabia disso no momento, mas eu estava tão empolgado pra trabalhar com você, e… Você era incrível. Sempre foi. Você acha que se não houvesse aquela briga, nós…?

\- Acho que nunca iremos saber, não é? Talvez tudo tenha apenas acontecido no tempo certo… Você está aqui, eu estou aqui, e tudo o que eu quero agora é poder…

\- Me beijar? - Jared sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, suas respirações muito próximas.

\- É, acho que podemos começar por aí…


	9. Capítulo 9 - final

O beijo foi suave, gentil, e cheio de sentimentos… muito diferente do que tinha acontecido no apartamento de Jensen, com Jared muito bêbado e praticamente fodendo a sua boca com a língua. Não que estivesse reclamando, pois tinha sido tudo muito sexy e quente. Mas agora era Jared ali, o seu Jared, lúcido e consciente do que queria. E deus… a boca dele era sem dúvida uma das melhores coisas que Jensen já provara.

Então alguém bateu na porta e ambos abriram os olhos, se dando conta de que ainda estavam naquela igreja, ainda tinham uma cena para filmar.

\- Você está bem? Acha que podemos continuar? - Jensen tocou o rosto do moreno, num leve carinho, querendo se certificar, antes de permitir que abrissem a porta.

\- Melhor do que em muitos anos - Jared sorriu e virou o rosto, dando um breve beijo na mão de Jensen, antes de se afastar.

O loiro abriu a porta e, depois de retocarem a maquiagem, a cena continuou a ser gravada. Mais alguns takes e ambos estavam exaustos. As cenas dramáticas sempre os deixavam esgotados, física e emocionalmente.

Depois de finalizadas as gravações, cada um foi para o seu trailer. Jensen apenas trocou de roupas e tirou a maquiagem, mas Jared tomou um banho, tentando relaxar um pouco. Também era um tanto supersticioso, e não queria sair dali carregando toda aquela tristeza de Sam consigo. Estava oficialmente de férias, era hora de deixar o personagem para trás.

Agora viria a parte mais difícil, pois teria que deixar Jensen novamente.

Alguém bateu na porta do trailer e Jared sorriu abertamente ao ver que era o loiro.

\- Eu… eu só queria… - Jensen passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, um tanto sem graça. - Isso ainda é um pouco estranho, não é? - Sorriu, olhando nos olhos do moreno.

\- Muito - Jared concordou, sorrindo também. - Mas eu posso me acostumar. Jensen, eu…

\- Jared, eu… - Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, e riram de si mesmos. - Você vai ficar pra festa?

\- Festa? - Jared franziu o cenho e então ficou ligeiramente sem graça. Havia se esquecido completamente, já que em nenhum momento teve a pretensão de ir. - Oh, a festa da firma?

\- Sim - Jensen riu. - Eu pensei que pudéssemos nos encontrar lá hoje à noite? - Olhou-o, esperançoso.

\- Jensen… - Jared não sabia como dizer. - Eu tenho um voo pra Austin dentro de duas horas, não poderei ir à festa.

\- Duas horas?

\- Bom, nós estávamos brigados ainda, e eu fiz alguns planos - Jared baixou os olhos, sem graça. - Eu não podia adivinhar que…

\- Entendo - Jensen não conseguiu esconder a decepção na voz. - Bom… nos vemos na convenção de Londres, em duas semanas, então?

\- Eu acho… - Jared queria poder arrancar aquele olhar decepcionado do rosto de Jensen, mas no momento, não tinha o que fazer.

\- Tudo bem. Você não tinha como adivinhar, eu entendo. O que diabos você vai fazer em Austin? - Jensen ainda estava inconformado.

\- Negócios - deu de ombros. - Eu estou comprando uma casa, e já tem outro comprador em vista, então eu preciso estar lá amanhã pela manhã.

\- E não tem ninguém que possa fazer isso por você? - Estranhou.

\- Tem, mas… Eu gostei muito da casa e eu meio que posso me imaginar morando nela, sabe… Daqui há alguns anos, quando Supernatural terminar. Jared não saberia explicar, era um sentimento bobo, mas tinha algo especial naquele lugar, e não podia perder a oportunidade de comprá-la.

Jensen ficou pensativo por um instante. - Austin?

\- Eu sempre amei a cidade. E eu não sei se pretendo continuar atuando quando a série terminar, então… - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, de repente se sentindo um idiota. Mesmo sabendo que era impossível, pois ambos sequer se falavam na época, nos seus sonhos mais secretos, sempre se imaginara vivendo com Jensen em Austin, mas nunca se questionou se o loiro ao menos gostava da cidade. Só então se deu conta que eram os seus planos, os seus sonhos, e não os de Jensen. Quando não estava em Vancouver, o loiro vivia em uma mansão em Malibu. E, tinha que admitir, aquilo era a cara dele. Eram diferentes demais, talvez aquilo nunca fosse realmente dar certo, e...

Alguém bateu na porta do trailer naquele momento, chamando por Jared, e o moreno saiu de seus devaneios, sabendo que o estavam esperando para se despedir.

\- Bom, eu… - Jensen tinha sido pego de surpresa e de repente não sabia o que dizer. - Posso te ligar amanhã? - Perguntou, esperançoso.

\- Claro - Jared tentou sorrir e então foi atender ao chamado incessante na porta do seu trailer.

J2

Jensen não saberia dizer se a festa estava realmente chata e entediante, ou se era apenas ele que não estava no clima. Os outros atores e o crew pareciam estar se divertindo, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em ligar para Jared.

As coisas haviam ficado estranhas. Tinham finalmente conversado e se entendido, tinham até mesmo se beijado e então… Jared tinha ido embora. Jensen ainda estava tentando entender, como havia permitido aquilo? Por que não tinha sequer insistido para que ele ficasse, ou se oferecido para ir com ele para o Texas? Pretendia ir para Dallas nos próximos dias, mesmo, então por que…?

Talvez tivesse ficado um pouco decepcionado. Mas era tão óbvio… Sim, era óbvio que os planos de Jared não o incluíam, já que ambos nãos se falaram adequadamente nos últimos oito anos.

Tudo tinha mudado tão de repente...

\- Austin - O loiro sorriu, olhando para o seu copo de bebida. Jared sempre fora um cara de hábitos simples, e sempre tivera um amor muito grande pelo Texas. Austin era realmente a sua cara, Jensen tinha que assumir.

\- Falando sozinho, Ackles? - Jim Michaels perguntou, rindo, já um tanto bêbado.

\- Austin é uma cidade incrível, não é? Perfeita - Jensen falava mais para si mesmo, do que para o colega. - Quero dizer… eu sempre amei o Texas e embora nunca tenha pensado nisso antes, se eu fosse escolher um lugar para viver, tipo… pra ficar os pés, provavelmente seria lá. Por que não? - Não conseguiu deixar de pensar que, onde Jared estivesse, seria a sua casa. Iria com ele até o inferno, se o moreno pedisse.

Jensen já tinha ouvido Jared falar em uma convenção sobre não querer mais atuar, mas nunca se questionou se ele realmente desejava aquilo, ou se apenas tinha falado da boca para fora. Seguir com a carreira de ator, significaria provavelmente terem que esconder seu relacionamento, e sabia que o seu amor por Jared era forte o suficiente para sobreviver àquilo, mas talvez não precisassem fazê-lo por muito tempo.

Quem sabe algum dia pudessem realmente viver em Austin, abrir um negócio próprio… uma cervejaria, ou um bar, ou quem sabe ambos? O loiro sorriu e se deu conta que Jim Michaels ainda estava parado na sua frente, lhe observando.

\- Acho que eu já bebi demais - Jensen mentiu. - Hora de ir pra casa - Despediu-se dos mais chegados e saiu de fininho.

Olhou no relógio ao sair, e sabia que não conseguiria um voo naquela noite, mas decidiu que iria a trás de Jared no dia seguinte. Já tinham passado tempo demais longe um do outro. Não o deixaria ir mais uma vez.

J2

Era final de tarde e Jared estava sentado na cama, no seu quarto de hotel, zapeando os canais da TV, entediado. Deveria estar feliz. Estava de férias, havia se acertado com Jensen, e tinha acabado de comprar a casa dos seus sonhos. Mas de repente, a casa já não fazia mais sentido, nada mais fazia sentido. Deveria ter ficado em Vancouver com Jensen, e de repente a sensação de vazio tinha retornado, com toda a força.

A casa em Austin já não parecia ter tanta importância; queria estar onde Jensen e estava e de repente se deu conta que sequer sabia onde. Estava tudo tão errado…

Depois de tomar um banho, tentando relaxar, finalmente criou coragem e pegou o celular. Precisava ver Jensen, ou pelo menos ouvir sua voz, mas as ligações caíam repetidamente na caixa postal.

De repente Jared ouviu batidas na sua porta e se levantou da cama, frustrado, pois não se lembrava de ter pedido nada do serviço de quarto. Quem o estaria perturbando àquela hora?

\- Jensen? - Jared arregalou os olhos, realmente surpreso.

\- Hey... - O loiro coçou a cabeça, de repente se sentindo inseguro e se perguntando se era cedo demais, se estava forçando a barra ou soando desesperado, de alguma maneira. Mas já estava ali, não estava? O que tinha a perder? - Eu pensei que duas semanas era muito, muito tempo, e… - Continuou a falar, enquanto entrava no quarto de Jared. Seu coração batia tão forte que pensou que o moreno provavelmente poderia ouví-lo. - Eu já esperei oito malditos anos, não podia esperar mais.

A expressão de surpresa de Jared de repente se transformou em um sorriso, um dos mais lindos e brilhantes que Jensen já tinha visto.

\- É estranho, porque eu estava… Eu também queria te ver e estava tentando ligar pra você há horas. O que diabos houve com o seu celular? - Jared mostrou o seu número na tela.

\- Estava… - Jensen deu uma risada alta, aliviado. - Na pressa, eu esqueci de carregá-lo, e…

Sem perceber, Jensen foi se aproximando de Jared e as costas do moreno estavam contra a porta, seus rostos muito próximos…

O beijo foi um tanto desesperado… línguas ávidas explorando a boca do outro, querendo matar as saudades e recuperar o tempo perdido. Mãos ligeiramente desajeitadas apertando e apalpando, conhecendo, tocando tudo o que podiam. O desejo crescendo entre os seus corpos, o calor, a necessidade de mais contato, pele contra pele...

\- Que bom que você veio - Jared gemeu, excitado, enquanto os lábios e os dentes de Jensen deixavam marcas em seu pescoço, de um jeito possessivo. - Eu quero muito foder você.

Jensen parou o que fazia e nivelou seu rosto com o do moreno, olhando em seus olhos com adoração e tocando o seu rosto, deslizando os dedos pela barba rala.

O loiro percebeu então que ainda estavam diante da porta e empurrou Jared em direção à cama, o derrubando sobre ela…

\- Você ainda me deve um boquete - Sorriu com malícia ao se deitar sobre o corpo forte de Jared e o outro riu alto, um misto de felicidade e constrangimento.

\- Acho que eu não fui muito impressionante na nossa primeira noite - Segurou o rosto de Jensen, enfiando os dedos por entre os cabelos curtos.

\- Oh, você foi - Jensen riu também. - Pelo menos não roncou enquanto dormia. Mas o meu ponto é… Você está em dívida comigo, então hoje sou eu quem dita as regras.

\- É mesmo? - Jared inverteu as posições rapidamente, deixando Jensen deitado de costas na cama e se sentando em seu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Jared vestia apenas uma bermuda florida e camiseta preta, e Jensen deslizou as mãos por dentro das pernas da bermuda, tocando e apertando suas coxas, observando enquanto o moreno se livrava da própria camiseta.

Jensen sentiu seu pau latejar debaixo do quadril de Jared, e se empurrou para cima, querendo mais contato com aquela bunda durinha.

As mãos do loiro subiram pelo abdômen de Jared, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos e foram até o peitoral, puxando aqueles pelinhos que tanto amava e brincando com seus mamilos.

O mais novo ajudou Jensen a se livrar de sua camisa xadrez e camiseta, então percorreu seus dedos longos pela pele branquinha dos seus ombros e peitoral.

\- Eu sempre quis vê-las mais de perto - Jared sorriu quando Jensen franziu o cenho. - Suas sardas - Inclinou-se e passou a língua pelo ombro do loiro, onde elas se destacavam. - Então, já que hoje - enfatizou a palavra "hoje" - é você quem dita as regras, o que vai querer? - Jared sussurrou, mordiscando o lóbulo do ouvido de Jensen. - Que eu retribua o…?

\- Não - Jensen inverteu novamente as posições, fazendo ambos rirem e imobilizou Jared debaixo do seu corpo, segurando seus pulsos ao lado da cabeça. - Primeiro eu quero apreciar e beijar cada pedacinho do seu corpo - Falou com a voz rouca de desejo, enquanto depositava beijos molhados pelo maxilar e pescoço do moreno. - Depois eu quero foder você até ouví-lo gritar o meu nome.

\- Então nós seremos expulsos do hotel - Jared sorriu, sua pele arrepiada em expectativa.

\- Quem se importa? - Jensen voltou a beijar seus lábios, de um jeito apaixonado e cheio de luxúria.

Os beijos se estenderam para o pescoço, ombros e peitoral. Sugando os mamilos rosados enquanto sentia o pau duro de Jared pressionado contra a sua barriga.

\- Deus Jared… você tem noção do que faz comigo? Tem noção de quantas vezes eu te via sem camisa e ficava te observando de longe, lutando contra cada desejo do meu corpo? - Jensen falava entre beijos e lambidas por toda a extensão do abdômen do moreno.

\- Sim, eu tenho plena noção - A voz de Jared estava rouca de desejo. - Porque cada dia era uma tortura… olhar pra sua boca e não poder beijá-la… Olhar para o seu corpo sem poder tocá-lo...

Jensen ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e puxou a bermuda e cueca de Jared, deixando-o completamente nu, e fez o mesmo com o restante de suas roupas.

Jared o olhava, sentindo-se encantado, e controlando a vontade de jogar Jensen contra a cama e fodê-lo de um jeito insano. Afinal… era Jensen quem ditava as regras. Por hora.

Observou ainda, quando Jensen pegou um sachê de lubrificante e camisinha da própria carteira. Já impaciente, empurrou o loiro de costas na cama e se deitou sobre ele, beijando-o com paixão. Sua ereção era pressionada contra a dele, a pele quente e suada, seus corpos se esfregando num ritmo lento…

Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço e peito do loiro, demorando-se em seus mamilos, afinal, além das sardas, Jared sempre tivera uma tara por eles. Sempre quisera saber como era sentí-los em sua língua. Jensen gemeu e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos macios do moreno, que continuou trilhando o caminho até a sua virilha.

A língua deslizou por todo o comprimento do pênis, provando o seu gosto. Sentiu os dedos de Jensen agarrarem seus cabelos com mais força quando envolveu a cabeça rosada e sensível com seus lábios, sugando e lambendo, para então tomar tudo o que podia em sua boca.

Jensen gemeu alto, perdido nas sensações e no calor da boca de Jared. Depois de algum tempo, sentiu que estava realmente muito próximo, então logo fez com que o outro parasse, pois tinha outros planos.

\- Ainda não - Observou quando Jared levantou a cabeça, secando a boca nas costas da mão, os cabelos um tanto longos e rebeldes caindo sobre o seu rosto.

O moreno sorriu de um jeito safado, quando voltou a se sentar sobre o quadril de Jensen. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo, pensando que nunca mais conseguiria viver longe daquela boca…

Jensen aproveitou a posição para acariciar e apertar suas costas, escorregando os dedos pela pele suada, até chegar em suas nádegas, apertando a carne macia e firme. Lubrificou seus dedos e encontrou o caminho entre elas, circulando o local, sentindo o calor apertado envolver seus dedos, quando o penetraram.

Os cabelos de Jared estavam grudados no suor da testa, seu rosto afogueado e os lábios entreabertos, deixando escapar pequenos gemidos… Jensen pensou que poderia morrer com a visão.

Jared se empurrava contra os dedos de Jensen, enquanto rasgava a embalagem do preservativo com os dentes. Colocou-o no membro de Jensen com precisão e, ao sentir os dedos do outro abandonarem seu corpo, ergueu-se o suficiente, pressionando o pênis do loiro em sua entrada, descendo devagar.

Jensen sentiu como se estivesse sendo torturado lentamente, e teve que controlar a vontade de se empurrar para dentro de Jared e fodê-lo de uma vez. Observou o outro apertar os olhos, com uma expressão de dor, e resolveu não se mover até que ele estivesse pronto.

\- Já faz algum tempo - Jared riu de si mesmo e apoiou ambas as mãos sobre o peito do loiro, começando a se mover.

Jensen sorriu, segurando sua cintura e acompanhando o ritmo. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar no que aquilo significava… Provavelmente Jared não permitira que Amell… não, não era hora de pensar em Amell, muito menos em Amell com Jared em uma cama, mas o loiro não conseguiu conter um sorriso de satisfação ao ouvir aquilo.

Ambos já estavam suados, ofegantes, seus gemidos ecoando pelo quarto, quando Jensen ergueu suas costas, abraçando Jared e o beijando, enquanto seus corpos praticamente se fundiam em um só…

O orgasmo não demorou, os atingindo como uma explosão. Os gemidos foram abafados pelos beijos e seus corpos estremeceram, ainda ligados um no outro, sabendo que era o único lugar no qual deveriam estar, ao qual pertenciam.

Beijaram-se, namoraram e conversaram, até caírem no sono, vencidos pelo cansaço.

J2

Jensen ainda dormia, quando Jared acordou pela manhã, com o sol brilhando através de uma fresta na cortina do quarto.

\- Hey - Jared beijou o pescoço e ombro do loiro, depois mordiscou seu mamilo direito, quando este apenas resmungou e não lhe deu atenção.

\- É cedo ainda - Jensen reclamou, e se virou de costas, sem sequer abrir os olhos.

\- Vamos lá, Jen… Está um dia lindo lá fora - Jared deslizou seus dedos pelas costas perfeitas do loiro e pressionou sua ereção contra a bunda dele, que gemeu com o contato. - Nós podemos transar e depois ir fazer um passeio pelo lago, talvez dar uma volta de jet ski, ou de barco, o que você preferir.

\- Jet ski? - Jensen sorriu contra o travesseiro e empurrou seu traseiro, querendo mais contato com o pau de Jared. - Podemos dormir só mais um pouco? - Insistiu, sonolento.

\- Okay - Jared voltou a beijar a nuca e o pescoço do outro, provocando-o. - Podemos esquecer o jet ski - sua mão escorregou para a virilha do loiro, acariciando seu membro e deixando-o duro - e podemos até voltar a dormir o dia todo, eu não me importo… mas só depois que eu foder você - Falou com a voz rouca, próximo ao ouvido de Jensen.

\- Certo - Jensen sorriu e se virou para poder beijá-lo. - Isso soa como um plano.

**Fim.**


End file.
